Just Friends
by LookAtItGo234
Summary: A story for my friend. Haga has been friends with Ryuzaki since they were kids, and they've always been just friends, but what happens when feelings start to change?  Slight yaoi, don't like, don't read.
1. LoveBugs

_Just a story for my friend! Hope you enjoy, even if you're not tham~! (:_

* * *

><p>Haga looked in the mirror in his room, adjusting his glasses and flicking his short, green hair into place. He turned around, hearing the doorbell ring and jogged down the stairs. He walked to the door as it rang again and pulled it open revealing his friend, about to ring the doorbell a third time.<p>

'Hey.' The teen greeted, looking at Haga and grinning.

'Ring the bell enough times?' Haga asked sarcastically.

The other teen pressed the doorbell one more time and smiled. 'Yep.' He replied.

Haga rolled his eyes but stepped back to let his friend in.

'Ready to go?' The teen asked.

He was slightly taller than Haga, and had long brown hair, and purple bangs, half-covered by a red hat.

'Yeah, just a minute.' Haga replied, walking into the sitting room and kicking on his shoes. 'Ryuzaki?' He called, seeing his friend had not followed him.

'Sorry.' Ryuzaki apologised as he entered the room. 'I was looking at your baby pictures again.' He grinned.

Haga scowled, a slight pink colour on his cheeks as he mentally cursed himself for not hiding the pictures that were displayed in the hall. 'Where are we going anyway?' Haga asked, trying to hide his embarrassment.

'Wanna go into town?' Ryuzaki asked, leaning against the door frame.

Haga shrugged. 'Sure.' He nodded, standing up and walking towards the door.

The teens left Haga's house and walked down the path, towards the town. 'Where are we going when we get into town?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'I dunno..arcade?' He asked.

'Gonna try and win stuff in the crane machines again?' Haga smirked.

'I've won stuff before.' Ryuzaki huffed, folding his arms behind his head.

Haga rolled his eyes. 'Fine.' He smirked.

Ryuzaki grinned. 'C'mon, let's hurry before all the good games are taken.' He said. Haga nodded and they sped up, arriving in the town a few minutes later.

'Hey, hold on a second.' Ryuzaki said, holding Haga's shoulder and pulling them both to a stop.

'What?' Haga asked.

'Girls.' Ryuzaki grinned.

'What, like you've never seen a girl before?' Haga sighed, folding his arms, knowing it was no use.

Ryuzaki walked casually into the ice-cream shop he'd seen the girls in. Haga sighed again and followed, keeping a safe distance from his friend, he walked to the counter and ordered two ice-creams. "He's gonna need one after this." He thought to himself.

Ryuzaki walked straight over to the three girls sitting around a table in the small shop. 'Hey.' He grinned.

The girls looked up and giggled. 'Hi.' One of them said.

'I don't think I've seen you around before.' Ryuzaki said, smiling.

'We're in your year at school.' Another said, smirking.

'You are?' Ryuzaki asked, blinking. 'Well, I dunno why I haven't noticed you then.'

'Probably 'cause we're usually with our boyfriends when you see us.' The first one said, folding her arms and smirking at Ryuzaki.

'That is probably why.' Ryuzaki said thoughtfully.

The girls rolled their eyes. 'Was there something else you wanted?' The third one asked.

Ryuzaki sighed slightly. 'Nah. See you at school..apparently.' He said, waving and walking back to Haga.

'That was fast. No luck?' Haga asked, handing him a strawberry ice-cream.

'Nah, they're all taken.' He said. 'What's this for?' He asked, looking at the shrugged.

'Thought you might like one.' He said, licking the mint ice-cream he'd gotten himself.

'Oh, thanks.' Ryuzaki grinned, biting into his.

They walked back down the path again, eating their ice-creams as they headed for the arcade. 'I'm gonna win something this time!' Ryuzaki grinned.

'Sure, sure.' Haga said, smiling slightly.

'If I do, you can have it.' Ryuzaki smiled.

'M-me? Why?' Haga asked, taken by surprise at Ryuzaki's offer.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'I'll probably get in trouble if I bring home more stuffed animals.' He laughed. 'And you got me this ice-cream.' He added.

Haga nodded. 'Okay.' He said, licking his ice-cream and trying not to draw attention to his slightly pink cheeks.

Eventually, they arrived outside the arcade, and Ryuzaki took no time in running inside, and straight to the crane machines. Haga followed slowly, looking around at the various games. He reached the machine Ryuzaki was trying his luck with and leaned against it.

'See anything you like?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga looked around at the colourful prizes inside the game. 'That ladybug looks cute.' Haga said.

'Okay, ladybug it is!' Ryuzaki grinned, as he put his money into the machine. Haga watched the claw begin to move and looked at his friends. He smiled at Ryuzaki's look of concentration.

'Damn.' Ryuzaki muttered, taking more money out of his pocket.

'It's fine, you don't have to try again.' Haga said, frowning.

'No, no, it's fine. I wanna win it now.' Ryuzaki said, sounding determined.

Haga rolled his eyes. 'Fine. I'll be back in a while, gonna look around.'

'Okay.' Ryuzaki said, already playing the game again. Haga frowned again, not sure if his friend had even heard what he'd said, but he walked away anyway and looked around the new games the arcade had brought in.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had gone by before Haga decided to check on his friend. He finished the game he had been playing and began to make his way back to the crane machines. He heard his friend yell victoriously before he saw him, and presumed he had won something. He continued back through the games and found Ryuzaki at the exact same game he had started at.<p>

'Win something?' He asked.

Ryuzaki jumped, not hearing Haga walk up behind him. He turned and grinned. 'Yep!' He said happily. He held something out to Haga, who took it. 'Told you I'd win it for you.' He said.

Haga looked at the toy and realised it was the ladybug he had pointed out. 'How much money did you spend trying to get this?' He asked.

'Doesn't matter.' Ryuzaki laughed. 'I got these too.' He said, holding out two dinosaur toys.

Haga frowned but looked at the ladybug again. It was definitely cute. 'They're hearts.' He said.

'Hm?' Ryuzaki looked at Haga. 'What d'you mean?' He asked.

'The black spots on the ladybugs, they're hearts.' He said.

'Oh right.' Ryuzaki nodded, looking at the insect toy. 'Ohh I get it!' He said, laughing.

'Get what?' Haga asked.

'It's a love-bug!' Ryuzaki said, proud of his realisation.

Haga blushed. "Ryuzaki gave me a love-bug? No, it was unintentional..but still. It was nice of him to win it for me." He thought.

'It's a cute thought.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'Love-bugs.' He added. He stretched and looked around. 'D'you wanna stay here or go somewhere else?' He asked.

Haga shrugged. 'I've already played most of the games. Where d'you wanna go?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Wanna walk around?' He asked.

Haga nodded. 'Sure.'

They left the arcade and walked down the path once again, looking at the various shop windows as they passed.

'Hey, did you get the maths homework from the other day?' Haga asked.

'What homework?' Ryuzaki asked, looking completely clueless.

Haga sighed and rolled his eyes. 'You didn't do it, again?' He asked.

Ryuzaki laughed nervously. 'I guess not.' He said.

Haga frowned. 'You'll get detention if you don't hand any in again.' He said.

'But I don't know how to do it!' Ryuzaki complained.

'You should've listened in class, then.' Haga scolded.

'I was! I just don't get it!' Ryuzaki whined.

Haga sighed. 'Fine. I'll help you with it. Again.' He said, sounding annoyed.

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' Ryuzaki grinned. 'You're the best!' He smiled.

Haga rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with.' He said. Ryuzaki nodded and charged back down the street, the way they had come earlier.

* * *

><p>The two teens arrived at Ryuzaki's house a while later. 'Thanks again for helping me.' Ryuzaki said as he took out his key and opened the front door.<p>

'It's no problem.' Haga replied as he walked into the house. 'You definitely need the help, after all.' He added.

'Hey!' Ryuzaki frowned as he followed.

Haga chuckled and walked into the sitting room. 'So, where do you actually do your homework?' He asked.

'Uhh..' Ryuzaki looked around.

Haga rolled his eyes. 'Enough said..' He muttered.

'I have a desk in my room.' Ryuzaki said.

'That'll do.' Haga said, following Ryuzaki to the stairs.

Ryuzaki held the door to his room open for his friend. Haga walked inside the room and looked around. "Looks the exact same as when I was last in here." He thought to himself. There were clothes on the floor, an overflowing rubbish bin, and a desk in the corner, covered in various books. Haga sat on the bed and waited as Ryuzaki looked around for his maths book.

'We had school yesterday..how do you lose a book in a day?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'I couldn't tell you..' He answered. 'Aha!' He said, triumphantly pulling his book out from under a pile of clothes. Haga stood up and walked over to the desk, as Ryuzaki dropped the book and began searching for the right page.

'So what exactly is it you're having trouble with?' He asked.

'Um..all of it, I guess.' Ryuzaki answered, scratching his head, as he usually did when he was embarrassed. He pulled out the chair from the desk and found something for Haga to sit on, and they began working on the maths problems they had been assigned for their homework.

* * *

><p>A few hours, and several maths problems later, Ryuzaki finally dropped his pen and rubbed his eyes. 'Finally.' He said, sighing. 'I thought I'd never understand them..I hate maths.' He complained, leaning his head on his hands.<p>

'At least you've got it now, though.' Haga said encouragingly.

'Yeah, until the we move on to something new.' Ryuzaki muttered.

'Well, just try and listen in class more.' Haga suggested. 'And if you're really stuck I'll help you again.' He added.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'Thanks.' He said. He checked the clock on the wall and frowned. 'Is it that late?' He asked. 'Sorry. Did you have to be home or anything?' He asked Haga.

'Nah, my parents are out of town this weekend.' He said.

'Oh right. So you're home alone again?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga nodded. 'Guess so.' He said, stretching.

'Well you can stay here if you want.' Ryuzaki offered.

'You sure?' Haga asked, looking at his friend.

'Yeah, my parents are used to you randomly being here a lot.' Ryuzaki laughed.

'Fair enough. Thanks.' Haga smiled.

'Any time.'

After deciding to get something to eat, Ryuzaki and Haga retreated to the kitchen. 'Um..I thought we had more food.' Ryuzaki said, looking in the fridge and finding a carton of milk and some cheese. 'Wanna just order a pizza?' He asked.

Haga nodded. 'Sure.'

Ryuzaki grabbed the phone and called the nearest pizza place. 'Can I get a..uhh..sixteen inch pizza with..cheese, pepperoni, and ham?' He asked, looking at Haga, who nodded, happy enough with the order. 'Okay. Thanks.' Ryuzaki put down the phone. 'It'll be here in about twenty minutes.' He said.

'Good.' Haga said, as his stomach rumbled slightly.

'Do you have anything to wear for the night?' Ryuzaki asked. Haga shook his head. 'You can borrow some of my stuff.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'I'll find you something.' He said, darting towards the stairs.

'It's fine, I'll just wear what I'm wearing now.' Haga said.

'Nah, let me at least get you a hoodie or something.' Ryuzaki argued, as he ran upstairs, leaving Haga in the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later holding carrying the hoodie he had promised. 'Here.' He said, holding it out. 'That should fit.' He added.

'Well, all your stuff is usually big for me.' Haga said. 'Thanks.' He added, smiling to his friend.

'Wanna watch tv 'til the pizza gets here?' Ryuzaki asked. Haga nodded and they walked back into the sitting room and sat on the couch. Ryuzaki picked up the remote and flicked through the channels to find something to watch. 'Robotboy?' He asked.

'Sure.' Haga nodded.

* * *

><p>After half an hour of watching tv, the doorbell finally rang. Ryuzaki ran to answer it and paid the delivery man for the pizza. He carried it back into the sitting room and placed it on the table.<p>

'Finally.' Haga mumbled, as they began to eat.

'Wanna watch a movie?' Ryuzaki asked.

'Sure, what's on?' Haga asked.

'Lord Of The Rings?'

'Sure.'

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the two sat, watching the movie and struggling not to fall asleep. 'I'm so tired.' Ryuzaki said, stretching and rubbing his eyes.<p>

'Me too.' Haga nodded, yawning.

'Should we call it a night?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga nodded and stood up. 'Sounds good to me.' He said. Ryuzaki stood up and lead the way to the stairs, with Haga following. Once upstairs, Haga retreated to the bathroom to change and Ryuzaki set up blankets on the floor.

'You can have the bed if you want.' He said, as Haga re-entered the room, wearing Ryuzaki's hoodie over his shorts.

'Nah, it's fine, I'll take the floor.' He said.

'Sure?' Ryuzaki asked. Haga nodded.

'The hoodie's not as big on you as I thought it'd be. Maybe you've grown.' Ryuzaki said, smiling.

Haga smiled slightly. 'It smells like you.' He said, fiddling with the sleeves of the hoodie.

'Is that a bad thing?' Ryuzaki asked, looking at his friend and laughing.

'N-no, just saying.' Haga said, blushing slightly.

Ryuzaki chuckled. 'Okay then.'

Haga pouted and crawled into the blankets on the floor. 'Thanks for letting me stay.' He said.

'It's fine.' Ryuzaki replied. 'You know you're always welcome to stay here.' He added. Haga nodded as he yawned again and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Haga woke with a start a few hours later. He felt around in the dark for his glasses and put them on, breathing heavily. He looked around, confused by the unfamiliar surrounding before remembering where he was. He lay back down and sighed.<p>

"That was an awful dream.." He thought to himself. "I haven't had a nightmare like that in years." He sighed again. He rolled over and tried to sleep again, but couldn't shake the horrible dream he'd had. He rolled over again and faced Ryuzaki's bed. "It was okay when we were kids.." He thought carefully. "But..we're not kids now." He frowned.

He closed his eyes and saw flashes of his nightmare. His eyes snapped open as he shivered. "I don't care if it's weird..I'll never be able to sleep otherwise."

He sat up and looked at his friend. 'Ryuazaki?' He whispered. No reply. He crawled closer to the bed and poked his friend. 'Ryuzaki?' He whispered again, slightly louder.

'Mm?' Ryuzaki replied sleepily.

'I..had a nightmare.' Haga said quickly. 'C-can I..sleep with you?' He asked, glad no one could see his blush in the dark.

Ryuzaki opened his eyes for a moment and smiled. 'Sure.' He yawned.

'Thanks.' Haga said, scrambling into the bed.

'S'fine.' Ryuzaki said, rolling over.

'Um..Ryuzaki?' Haga asked.

'Hm?' He heard Ryuzaki reply.

'What're you wearing?' He asked.

'Underwear.' Ryuzaki yawned, curling up in the blanket.

Haga rolled his eyes, blushing again. 'Thought so.' He said. 'Night.' He added, as he put his glasses on the ground and curled up beside his friend.

'Night.' Ryuzaki mumbled.

* * *

><p>Haga woke up again, as sunlight hit his face. He opened his eyes and frowned at the crack in the curtains that the sunlight that had woken him had come in through. He picked up his glasses and jumped as he felt someone next to him.<p>

He put his glasses on and looked around, seeing his friend. "Oh yeah.." He thought, lying back down. "Guess I can only wait for him to wake up too." He sighed, looking at his friend and knowing he'd be waiting 'til after noon at least.

* * *

><p>Once the two were up and dressed, they made their way into the kitchen to get some breakfast.<p>

'Um..about last night.' Haga began.

'Hm?' Ryuzaki asked.

'I just..had a really bad nightmare..'

'Oh that.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'It's fine. You haven't had bad nightmares in a while.' He commented.

'Yeah..it was weird. Thanks..anyway.' Haga said awkwardly.

'It's fine.' Ryuzaki said, smiling.

'I wonder what your parents would've said if they'd walked in.' Haga mused.

'I can only imagine the jokes they'd make.' Ryuzaki laughed.

Haga smiled, and checked the time. 'I better get home before my parents get back from their trip.' He said.

'Okay.' Ryuzaki nodded.

'I'll see you at school tomorrow.' Haga said, as he headed towards the door.

'Yeah, see you. Thanks again for helping me with the maths.' He said.

'Anytime.' Haga said, waving as he left.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story! (:<em>


	2. Invitation

_Hey! Next chapter's here! :3 Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Haga walked towards his school, as usual, he saw Ryuzaki waiting for him outside the building, and as usual, he was talking to a group of girls.<p>

Haga walked towards them as the girls walked off, giggling. 'What was all that?' He asked his friend.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Just talking.' He said, grinning.

Haga rolled his eyes. 'Talking or pestering?' He asked.

'Talking!' Ryuzaki said. 'They came over to me!' He said, folding his arms.

'Okay, okay.' Haga said, adjusting his school bag. 'C'mon, we're gonna be late.' He said, as the first bell went. Ryuzaki nodded and they walked quickly towards the school.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki sat in the classroom, and took out his copy with the maths problems Haga had helped him with.<p>

Haga sat a few rows ahead of Ryuzaki and looked out the window, his copy on his desk, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

He turned and looked at Ryuzaki, smiling proudly at his homework. Haga smiled, it was definitely a better sight than his usual, worried, guilty look as he doodled on his maths book.

Eventually their teacher arrived and called attention to the class. 'Please take out your homework from Friday.' He said, looking pointedly at Ryuzaki, who merely smiled and looked at his copy.

'Okay, question one. Anzu, what did you get?'

'Minus three.' Anzu replied.

'Correct.' Their teacher nodded.

'Question two. Seto.'

'Minus five.' Seto answered, looking bored.

'Correct. Question three. Ryuzaki.'

Ryuzaki grinned. 'Minus eight.' He answered happily.

'That's..correct.' Their teacher smiled. 'Looks like you've decided to do your work for once.'

Ryuzaki grinned. 'It was bound to happen.' He said, earning a few laughs from their classmates before their teacher continued to correct the homework.

* * *

><p>After their first three classes, Haga stood at his locker taking out his books, when Ryuzaki bounded up to him.<p>

'Guess what?' He grinned.

'What?' Haga asked, as he tried not to drop his calculator.

'I said guess!' Ryuzaki complained.

'Just tell me.' Haga sighed.

'You're no fun.' Ryuzaki sighed.

'Was there even something you wanted to tell me?' Haga asked.

'Actually, yes.' Ryuzaki said, picking up Haga's calculator before it fell and playing around with it. 'Joey's having a party this weekend!' He grinned.

'And?' Haga asked, placing his books from the previous classes in his locker.

'Well I was wondering if you wanted to go.' Ryuzaki continued. 'It'll be a nice way to start mid-term.' He added.

'Wait, you want me to go to the party..with..you?' Haga asked, looking at Ryuzaki over the top of his pile of books and blushing slightly.

'Yeah, sure.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'It'll be fun.' He added, folding his arms behind his head. 'And parties are great places to meet girls.' He said, grinning.

Haga sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Of course.' He muttered, as he finished sorting his books and flung his bag onto his back.

'So will you go?' Ryuzaki asked.

'Sure.' Haga nodded. 'Might as well.'

'Awesome! Well I gotta get to chemistry.' Ryuzaki sighed. 'I'll see you later.' He added, smiling as he walked off.

'Yeah, see you.' Haga waved as his friend rushed down the corridor.

Haga sighed and closed his locker, knowing he'd be late for his biology class if he waited any longer. He quickly hurried down the corridor and around the corner to his classroom.

* * *

><p>After school, Haga walked outside with Ryuzaki telling him about something that had happened in his last class. When they reached the point where they had to walk separate ways, they said their goodbyes and each walked towards their own house.<p>

Once he was home, Haga dropped his schoolbag and walked into the kitchen.

'Hi sweetie.' His mom greeted.

'Hey.' He replied, looking around for something to eat.

'How was school?' She asked.

'Fine.' Haga replied shortly. 'Hey mom?' He asked.

'Mm?'

'Um..Joey's having this party on Saturday.' Haga started. 'Would it be alright if I went?'

His mom stood for a moment, looking thoughtful. 'Who's going?' She asked.

'Ryuzaki is.' Haga said, knowing she'd most likely let him go if someone she knew as well would be there.

'Well, alright then.' She said. 'But your dad and I will be away this weekend again, so you might have to find somewhere to stay. Ryuzaki's maybe.' She said.

'Okay.' Haga nodded, used to his parents being away at weekends due to work.

'Were you okay last weekend?' She asked.

'Yeah, I stayed at Ryuzaki's.' He told her.

'Oh really?' She asked, turning back to wash the dishes that were in the sink.

'Yeah, he needed help with his maths so we went back to his and I wound up staying there.' He elaborated.

'Well once you had fun.' His mom said. Haga nodded and walked out into the hall. He grabbed his bag and made his way upstairs to begin his homework.

* * *

><p>He sat at the desk in his room and took out his maths book. He opened the page they had been told to take their homework from and began the questions. Not soon after starting, Haga found himself staring at his wall, unable to concentrate.<p>

"I wonder if Ryuzaki's having trouble with these questions." He thought to himself. "No, he should be fine. He was able to do them the other day. Although, what do I even care if he can do them? If he listened a bit more in class he'd be wouldn't need my help at all."

Haga sighed. "He did look happy though when he got the answers right." Haga smiled. "He has such a goofy smile when he's proud of himself." He said, remembering back to earlier that day. Haga shook his head slightly. "Better get my own homework done." He thought, frowning.

"Wouldn't do for Ryuzaki to have his done and me not having anything done." He thought, smiling slightly."He better do it though, if he doesn't he'll probably be grounded for the party." He thought, before he began doing his homework once again, although he found it a lot harder than usual to concentrate, and kept thinking back to the weekend, and that day, and found himself actually looking forward to the next weekend.

* * *

><p><em>Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^<br>_


	3. Party

_Another chapter! Enjoy! (:_

* * *

><p>When Saturday morning finally arrived, Haga sat in his room, trying to pick out something to wear. He had agreed to meet Ryuzaki in town before the party, so they could walk to Joey's house together. He rummaged through his clothes, trying to choose something nice.<p>

"I wonder if Ryuzaki would like this." He thought, as he held up a t-shirt. "Well, why would he care what I'm wearing anyway?" He asked himself, putting the t-shirt to one side and trying to find a pair of jeans to wear. "And why would I care if he cares?" He continued to himself, as he found a pair and began to get changed.

He sighed as he pulled the white t-shirt on; followed by the jeans, no matter what he told himself, he did care what his friend thought. A lot.

He groaned as he sat down on the floor, he had been thinking about his friend a lot lately, and not in the usual way. "He hasn't changed much since I first met him." Haga thought to himself. "So why am I thinking about him differently?" He questioned. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. "No, I'm not. He's still the same dino-dork he's always been." He reassured himself. He smiled and stood up. "Nothing to worry about."

He walked downstairs and took threw on his jacket. He shoved his keys in the pocket and walked out the door, his parents had already left on their latest business trip, so there was no need for him to wait around, and either way, it was better to be early than late, as far as Haga was concerned. He walked down the path and through the rows of houses and into the small town. He walked slowly past the many shops, knowing he had plenty of time to get to the arcade. Ryuzaki was likely to be late anyway. He walked by a small bookshop and paused to look at the window. He made a mental note to look around in there the next time he was in town, and continued on towards his meeting point with his friend.

Eventually, after a few pauses and detours to any interesting-looking shops, Haga arrived at the arcade, and wasn't surprised to see that Ryuzaki wasn't there yet. He checked his watch as it reached three o clock. He wasn't technically late yet, but no doubt Haga would be waiting around for a while for him.

After around ten minutes of waiting around outside the arcade, Haga heard the familiar voice of his friend.

'Hey!' Ryuzaki called, waving as he walked towards his friend.

'Hey. You're earlier than I thought you'd be.' Haga commented, as Ryuzaki walked up to him.

'Yeah, I know how much you hate it when I'm late.' Ryuzaki nodded. 'So I made a special effort.' He grinned. 'Just for you.'

Haga rolled his eyes, the faintest pink across his cheeks as the hint of a smile flicked across his features at his friend's effort. "Why are you blushing?" He cursed himself mentally, as he willed his cheeks to return to their normal colour, before Ryuzaki noticed.

'So where d'you wanna go?' Ryuzaki asked, folding his arms behind his head.

'I don't mind.' Haga said truthfully. 'Want to get a drink? I'm kinda thirsty.'

'Sure!' Ryuzaki smiled, as he led the way down the street, to the nearest café.

They walked inside the shop and Haga sat down as Ryuzaki went to order their drinks. Haga quickly took the opportunity to check his reflection in the napkin holder. Thankfully the pink colour had left his face now. He turned and looked at his friend. "The same dino-dork he's always been." He repeated to himself.

He turned back around as Ryuzaki carried their drinks over and set them down on the table.

'Here's your lemonade.' He said, handing Haga his drink, and sitting down opposite the teen with his own glass of coke.

'Thanks.' Haga said, sipping his drink. 'How much do I owe you?' He asked.

'It's on me.' Ryuzaki replied, taking a gulp of his own drink.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay..thanks.' Haga said again.

Ryuzaki smiled and looked around.

'So, have you been able to do the maths homework we've been getting?' Haga asked, stirring his drink with a straw.

Ryuzaki looked at him and grinned. 'Yeah! Every question!' He said, sounding proud of himself.

Haga smiled slightly. 'That's good.' He said.

'All thanks to you.' Ryuzaki laughed.

Haga rolled his eyes but smiled. 'At least you can do them.' He said as Ryuzaki nodded in agreement.

They left the café some time later, Haga after attempting again to pay for his own drink, only for Ryuzaki to beat him to the counter to pay.

'It's fine, honestly.' Ryuzaki laughed as they walked down the street. Haga pouted.

'I'm paying next time.' He said.

'Fine, fine.' Ryuzaki grinned. 'Where to now?' He asked.

'What time is it?'

'Umm..almost half four.' Ryuzaki replied. 'Plenty of time.' He smiled. 'The party doesn't start 'til half five'

'We should start walking soon, either way.' Haga commented.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Yeah, in case we get lost, like last time.'

Haga nodded. 'That was so embarrassing.' He sighed.

Ryuzaki grinned. 'It was kinda funny, and we weren't that late.'

'Yes, but Yugi and Anzu had to come find us.'

'True. Well, we'll try not to get lost this time then.' Ryuzaki smiled as he began walking towards Joey's house.

They arrived at the right house just as it came up to a quarter to six.

'Fashionably late.' Ryuzaki grinned. Haga rolled his eyes, but followed his friend to the door, which had been left open.

They walked inside, familiar with where to go after the last party that had been held here. They walked down the hall as their classmates Anzu and Yami walked outside.

'Hey.' Anzu greeted happily.

'Hi.' Ryuzaki smiled.

Haga nodded in acknowledgement to Anzu and Yami and shoved his hands into his pockets.

'Have either of you seen Tristan?' She asked.

Ryuzaki shook his head. 'Nah, we just got here.' He replied.

'Okay then, well, tell him we're looking for him if you do find him.' She asked.

Ryuzaki nodded and continued towards the sitting room, where there loud music and laughing seemed to be coming from.

'Ryuzaki! Haga!' Someone called out.

Ryuzaki turned and smiled. 'Hey Mako.'

'Hey.' Haga said, trying to be polite.

The tall teen walked up to them and grinned. 'Just got here, too?' He asked.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'We took a wrong turn at some point..only found our way here now.' He laughed.

Mako chuckled. 'Well at least we're all here now.' He smiled.

The three teens walked into the sitting room, where their entire school year seemed to be packed. Mako and Ryuzaki greeted the people they knew as they walked further into the room, Haga following just behind, feeling slightly awkward in the very social situation.

He debated whether he would've been better off staying at home and reading, but he was here now, and he might as well make the most of the evening.

'I think everyone else is in the basement.' Mako commented.

'Everyone else?' Haga asked, wondering how many more people could possibly be here.

'Yeah, I think I saw Marik go down there a few minutes ago.' He replied.

'Must be looking for Bakura.' Ryuzaki smirked.

Mako grinned and nodded. 'I wouldn't be surprised.' He said. 'Oh hey, there's Mai.' Mako said, nudging Ryuzaki and pointing to the blonde. 'I'm gonna go talk to her.' He grinned. 'I'll catch up with you guys later.' He said, grinning.

Ryuzaki nodded as their friend walked off. 'Damn.' He smiled.

'What?' Haga asked.

'Mako got to Mai first.' Ryuzaki said.

'So?' Haga questioned.

'So I was hoping to talk to her.' Ryuzaki sighed.

'Oh right.' Haga nodded.

'Well, the night's still young.' Ryuzaki smiled.

Haga nodded vaguely, looking around. 'Half the school must be here.' He said.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'Yeah, should be an awesome party.' He said, looking distracted, as even more people appeared from downstairs, all holding bottles and cans in their hands. 'Wanna go downstairs?' He asked.

Haga shrugged and nodded. 'Sure.'

They made their way through the many people in the room and came to the stairs leading to the basement, where more talking and laughing could be heard. The stairs was quite cramped, with many people trying to make their way up and down it, but the two made their way slowly down to the large room at the other side of the stairs. Instantly, they saw Joey, handing out drinks from a large table, with Yugi standing beside him, looking slightly disapproving. For a split second, Haga was reminded of himself and Ryuzaki, only with a more drastic height change.

Ryuzaki instantly made his way to the drinks table and greeted Joey and Yugi.

'Did Tristan arrive yet?' He was asking as Haga approached the table.

'Yeah, I think Anzu and Yami found him wandering around outside.' Joey laughed.

Ryuzaki snorted as he took a bottle from Joey and stepped aside as more people were making their way to the table. 'D'you want anything?' He asked Haga, who shook his head.

'No, I'm fine.' He answered. 'One of us is going to have to stay sober.' He added quietly.

'Hey!' Ryuzaki retorted, opening the bottle.

Haga merely shrugged. 'It wouldn't be the first time.'

Ryuzaki frowned, remembering the last party they had attended. 'So I got a bit drunk.' He shrugged.

'A bit?' Haga scoffed. 'You were practically hitting on the furniture by the time we left.'

Ryuzaki scowled as he downed some of the drink Joey had given him.

'And so it begins.' Haga muttered.

'Ah, lighten up.' Ryuzaki grinned. 'It's a party, after all.'

Haga sighed, he had never known anyone to change moods as quickly as Ryuzaki.

'Oi, Haga, here.' Joey grinned, handing the teen a can. 'You look like you could use something to relax you a bit.'

Ryuzaki chuckled and nodded.

Haga rolled his eyes but opened the can anyway, taking a sip of the drink.

After making their way back upstairs, Ryuzaki and Haga looked around for somewhere to sit. They looked around, and saw two people getting up from the couch, and quickly walked over, taking their seats.

'So, see anyone you like?' Ryuzaki asked, sipping more of his drink and looking around.

'Is that all you think about?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki merely laughed. 'So do you?' He asked.

Haga sipped his drink and shrugged, not looking at his friend. 'What about you?' He muttered.

'Well..Mai I guess.' Ryuzaki said thoughtfully. 'But I dunno.' He said, leaning back on the couch and finishing his drink.

'Already?' Haga asked, seeing the empty bottle.

Ryuzaki shrugged and stood up. 'I'll be back in a sec.' He said.

Haga nodded and sipped more of his drink, looking around.

Ryuzaki returned a few minutes later, with another drink.

'You better slow down.' Haga commented, as his friend opened the bottle.

'Hm?'

'You're a very honest drunk..' Haga said, smirking.

'What's that s'posed to mean?' Ryuzaki asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at his friend.

'Well..' Haga began, taking another sip of his drink. 'You tend to say whatever comes to mind.' He continued. 'Wouldn't want you telling Mai she should go on a diet or something.'

Ryuzaki blinked. 'Do I really say stuff like that?' He asked.

Haga laughed and nodded. 'It's pretty funny.' He said. 'You got some pretty sore-looking slaps. I'm surprised you don't remember.'

'Guess that shows how drunk I was.' Ryuzaki muttered.

'Well then learn your lesson this time.' Haga said, looking at Mai, as she laughed at something Mako had said.

'Maybe.'

Haga turned and looked at Ryuzaki. 'Maybe what?' He asked.

'Maybe I'll learn..but realistically, probably not.' He grinned.

Haga rolled his eyes. "At least I might get a few laughs out of the things he'll say." He thought.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Haga stood by the sitting room window, talking to his classmates Roba and Bakura.<p>

'Hey everyone!' They turned as Joey entered the room, grinning. 'Who wants to play a game?'

There was a general murmur of interest as people turned to face him.

'What game?' Marik, another classmate, asked.

'Seven Minutes In Heaven.' Joey smirked.

There was some laughter and some cheers, and it seemed decided on that the game would go ahead.

'Okay, who wants to go first?' He asked, looking around.

'Hmm..What about you, Yug?' Joey asked, looking at the small teen beside him, who shook his head. 'Ah, go on.' Joey said, grinning. 'We'll find Yami.' He said, looking around, seemingly oblivious to Yugi's blushing. 'Yami and Yugi! Into the closet!' Joey grinned, pushing the two teens into the small closet in the hall, as everyone watched. The door closed and Joey rolled up his sleeve, revealing a watch. 'Time starts now!' He called.

Everyone shuffled back into the sitting room as they waited for Yugi and Yami to return. Joey leaned against the doorframe, ready to let his friends know when they could come out, and looking around, looking like he was choosing who would go next.

Haga quickly walked to the stairs and down to the basement, so as not to be chosen for the stupid game. "I mean honestly, who does that?" He thought to himself as he walked into room.

He looked around and saw Ryuzaki talking to Mako, both of them swaying slightly and laughing. Haga walked over to them.

'Haga!' Ryuzaki grinned as he saw him. He threw his arm around his friend's shoulders and smiled. 'What's happening upstairs?' He asked, sounding slightly more than tipsy.

'They're playing Seven Minutes In Heaven.' Haga said.

'Sounds like fun!' Mako said, hiccupping as he laughed.

Ryuzaki nodded in agreement and drank from the can he held in his hand.

'How much have you had to drink?' Haga asked, eyeing the can.

'Not much.' Ryuzaki grinned.

'Right.' Haga said disbelievingly.

There was cheering from upstairs before Yugi skipped down the stairs, blushing and looking quite happy with himself. Yami followed a minute later, smiling at Yugi.

Haga smirked. 'How was the closet?' He asked.

Yugi looked at him in surprise, clearly he hadn't even noticed the teens. 'Fine.' He said, blushing again. 'Anzu and Seto are in there now..but I doubt they're doing much, somehow.' He said, smiling.

'We might be surprised.' Haga commented. 'I'm sure even Seto wouldn't say no to a girl locked in a closet with him.'

Yugi laughed and got a drink from the table, before he and Yami headed back upstairs.

'We should go check it out.' Mako said, listening to the cheers from upstairs.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Definitely.'

Haga rolled his eyes, and grabbed a bottle from the drinks table before leading the way upstairs. "Judging by everyone upstairs, at least they're not the most drunk people here." He thought. "I wonder how much they've had to drink. I've only had two." He thought, looking at the third one he held in his hand.

They reached the sitting room just as Seto and Anzu re-entered the other side of the room, both blushing madly and not talking to each other.

Everyone cheered, including Ryuzaki and Mako, as Joey looked around for the next couple to try the game. He spotted Ryuzaki and grinned.

'Okay, Ryuzaki and..' He looked between Haga and Mako. Haga blushed, hoping Joey wouldn't call his name, he looked at Mako, who seemed completely oblivious, and was currently staring at Mai.

'Ryuzaki and Rebecca.' Joey called.

'Rebecca? She's like..twelve.' Ryuzaki sighed.

Haga rolled his eyes and watched his friend trudge to the closet where Rebecca waited with Joey. They disappeared into the hall, and Joey returned a few minutes later, timing them.

Haga sipped his drink and waited. He sat on the couch and drummed his fingers on the arm-rest. "They won't do anything." He thought to himself. "She's way too young, and they barely know each other." He sighed and sipped more of his drink.

"How long does this game take?" He thought irritably. "Shouldn't they be out by now?"

He got up and walked across the room, and occupied himself by talking idly to Marik.

At last, the closet door opened and Rebecca stormed out, looking annoyed. She walked straight over to her friends and started talking at a high speed with them. Ryuzaki then wandered out of the closet, looking irritated and holding his cheek. There was laughter from the people who had seen the two. Joey laughed and called two more people to the closet. Ryuzaki walked straight over to Haga.

'What happened?' Haga asked.

'Well, we were in the closet, and she wanted to make out and stuff, so I told her she was too young, which she is, what would people say y'know? Anyways, she got annoyed so we just stood there and..well..' He trailed off.

'What?' Haga asked slowly.

'Well..I may have told her her nose was off-centre...' Ryuzaki said, scratching his head.

Haga snorted at his friend. 'Charming.' He laughed.

Ryuzaki couldn't help but join in. 'She slapped me really hard. I don't know why I said it.' He said between laughing.

'I told you you were an honest drunk.' Haga said, chuckling.

'Guess you were right.' Ryuzaki agreed. 'Wait, I'm not drunk!'

Haga scoffed. 'You can barely even stand up straight.'

'Can too!' Ryuzaki argued.

'Then do!' Haga smirked. 'Walk in a straight line to the wall and back.'

'Fine!' Ryuzaki grinned.

He turned and walked wobbly towards the wall. He reached the wall and smirked at Haga before shakily beginning to make his way back. He stumbled a few times as he approached his friend, before tripping over his own feet. Haga stumbled as Ryuzaki knocked into him, but managed to keep him upright.

'Yes, that's definitely the walk of a sober person.' Haga said sarcastically as Ryuzaki righted himself.

'Pfft. Close enough.' He said.

Haga rolled his eyes but smiled slightly as he watched Ryuzaki lean against the wall and look around, as Joey called more people to play the game.

* * *

><p>After another few hours, and a few more games, mostly drinking ones, the party seemed to be winding down. A few people had already gone home to meet curfews, and others were thanking Joey for the party as they got ready to go.<p>

'Hey, d'you think I should try talking to Mai now?' Ryuzaki asked. Haga looked at him and shrugged.

'Are you sober enough?' He asked.

Ryuzaki hiccupped. 'Um..maybe.'

Haga chuckled, feeling slightly tipsy himself. 'Well then go for it.'

Ryuzaki nodded and got up off the couch. He walked over to the blonde, who had been talking to Joey. 'Hey Mai.' Ryuzaki greeted.

She turned to face him, as Joey was called over by Anzu. 'Ryuzaki, hi.' She said, smiling.

'What'd you think of the party?' Ryuzaki asked, as he hiccupped again.

Mai smiled again. 'It's great.' She said.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Yeah. So..'

'So what?' Mai asked.

Ryuzaki looked at the ground, trying to think of something to say. 'Woah..'

'What?' Mai asked, looking concerned.

'You're feet are really big.' He said, looking up at the blonde.

Haga walked towards his friend, seeing Mai storm off. 'No luck?' He asked.

Ryuzaki sighed. 'Nope.'

'I wonder why.' Haga smirked. 'Maybe we should head home soon.' He suggested. 'Before you do any more damage.'

Ryuzaki nodded. 'That sounds good.' He said, checking the time.

They found Joey and thanked him for the party, they said goodbye to their friends, and walked outside.

'Where're you staying tonight?' Ryuzaki asked, hiccupping.

Haga shrugged. 'My house I guess.' He said.

'Awesome.' Ryuzaki nodded.

'What about you?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'My parents are out, so my house, if I have a key.' He laughed.

'You can stay with me if you want.' Haga offered.

'Really?' Ryuzaki asked.

'Sure, you let me stay at yours last weekend.' He reminded his friend.

'Oh yeah.' Ryuzaki smiled.

'Okay then.'

They made their way to Haga's house, Ryuzaki stumbling a lot of the way there. Haga took out his keys as they walked down his driveway and opened the front door. They walked into the sitting room and collapsed on the couch.

'That..was an awesome party.' Ryuzaki mumbled.

Haga nodded. 'I'm hungry.' He stated, before getting up and walking to the kitchen. 'You want anything?' He asked.

'Whatever you're having.' Ryuzaki answered. 'I gotta go to the bathroom.'

Haga rolled his eyes. 'Thanks for the update.'

Ryuzaki got off the couch and wandered upstairs.

Haga walked into the kitchen and began making a sandwich each for himself and Ryuzaki. He heard Ryuzaki come back downstairs and re-entered the sitting room with the food. He set the plates down on the table and turned to his friend.

'What're you doing?' He asked.

'Looook, it's baby Haga!' Ryuzaki smiled, pointing at the pictures that were on the wall of the room.

Haga frowned. 'Shut up.' He complained.

'But you're so cute!' Ryuzaki said, pointing at a picture of Haga learning to read.

Haga frowned and walked up behind his friend, before snatching his hat and darting across the room.

'Hey!' Ryuzaki turned around. 'Gimme my hat!'

'Nope!' Haga grinned.

Ryuzaki ran after his friend, who quickly dodged him and ran to the other side of the room.

'Come back!' Ryuzaki called, turning and dashed across the room again.

Haga dodged him again and stood beside the table, and made a face at his friend.

Ryuzaki ran at him again and jumped at his friend, knocking him over. He quickly swung his leg over Haga's waist, so he knelt with a leg on either side of him, and pinned his arms down.

'Got you!' He grinned.

Haga blushed slightly, as he looked at his friend.

Ryuzaki looked down at Haga, directly beneath him and smiled, hiccupping slightly. 'Y'know..you're really cute.' He said, the slightest pink colour on his cheeks.

Haga's blush deepened at these words.

Ryuzaki smiled and looked at Haga again, before he started to lean towards him.

Haga blinked, wondering if this was actually happening.

Ryuzaki closed his eyes and leaned towards his friends, until their lips met. Haga froze for a moment, shocked by what his friend had done, before he sunk into the kiss, and blushed to a dark red colour. Ryuzaki pulled away and opened his eyes. He sat up and let go of Haga's hands, and chuckled.

'Sorry.' He hummed.

'I-it's okay.' Haga stuttered. Ryuzaki smiled again at Haga, his own cheeks bright pink.

They looked at each other for a few more moments, before Haga's urge got the better of him. He reached up and pulled Ryuzaki down by the front of his shirt, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ryuzaki kissed back with no hesitation as Haga wrapped his arms around him.

When the broke the kiss, Haga smiled at Ryuzaki, and wondered if his cheeks would ever return to their normal colour.

Ryuzaki grinned. 'You look so cute.' He said, kissing him again. Haga began to wonder whether Ryuzaki was only saying that because he was drunk, but then again, he was an honest drunk, right? He disregarded this thought for now as they broke the kiss and sat up.

'Well that was..' Haga began, before watching as Ryuzaki stood up. 'Going somewhere?' He asked.

'I'm tired.' Ryuzaki said, rubbing his eyes.

'Wanna go to bed?' Haga asked, blushing at what he'd said. 'I-I mean..'

'I know what you mean.' Ryuzaki laughed.

Haga stood up and walked towards the stairs. 'I'm pretty tired too.' He said.

Ryuzaki nodded, and followed Haga as they walked upstairs, and towards Haga's room. 'Oh one more thing.' Ryuzaki said. Haga turned around just outside his room. 'Yeah?' He asked. Ryuzaki pulled Haga into a hug and smiled. Haga smiled as well and hugged his friend.

'What was that for?' He asked, as he as he walked into his room.

Ryuzaki shrugged and smiled sleepily and followed Haga into his room.

'I don't have anything for making a spare bed..' Haga started. 'Mind sharing?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shook his head and sat on the end of the bed. Haga left the room to get changed and Ryuzaki smiled, kicking off his shoes. He lay down in the bed and frowned, he took off his shirt, and lay down again, feeling more comfortable. Haga came back into the room in his pyjamas and smiled at Ryuzaki. He lay down next to him and cuddled up to his friend, not caring in the least that he was topless. Ryuzaki put his arm around Haga as they tried to get some sleep, after the quite unusual day.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed! :P xD<em>


	4. New Neighbours

_Sorry it's taken me so long to update anything! ~_

_But here's two chapters to make up for it! :L Hope you like them!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Haga woke up with a slight pain in his head. He pulled his blanket up more, and felt it tug slightly. He sat up, his vision blurred without his glasses and glanced around, before freezing. Ryuzaki lay beside him, shirtless, from what he could see, and fast asleep. Haga quickly grabbed his glasses from the small table by his bed, and shoved them on. He turned again, and confirmed that his eyes hadn't tricked him the first time. He slid back down, pulling the covers up again and lying on his back, only to sit straight back up again after remembering the previous night in full. He thought back, remembering fighting over the hat, then falling over..then.. He gulped as he remembered what happened next, that kiss, and the ones that followed. He blushed as he remembered Ryuzaki smiling at him when they were on the floor, and felt his stomach flutter as he remembered his friend as he had started to lean.. No. Ryuzaki was drunk, he, Haga, had been tipsy, it must have just been a heat of the moment thing. Although..if that were the case, would he really be blushing, as the butterflies started again in his stomach? He lay down once again, and turned so he was lying on his side, facing away from his friend as he thought over everything from the night previously.<p>

About half an hour later, Ryuzaki woke up with a blinding pain in his head. He blinked and stretched slightly as he rubbed his head and looked around, realising this wasn't his room. He panicked slightly, which only made the pain in his head worse, before he felt someone beside him. He jumped and looked around, seeing Haga, and suddenly realised he was in Haga's room, but more importantly, he was in Haga's bed. He looked at his friend and panicked slightly once again, trying to remember anything about the night before. He blinked and quickly lifted the blanket up slightly. He was wearing pants, which meant that he could pretty much take it that nothing of that sort had happened. He tried again to remember the night before, but found that thinking too much about it hurt his head. He looked again at Haga, figuring he'd just ask him about it when he was awake. He smiled slightly, seeing how cute his friend looked, before pulling the covers up and lying on his side beside him, and could have sworn that he felt Haga cuddle up to him slightly.

* * *

><p>Once Haga and Ryuzaki were both up and dressed, they headed downstairs for some breakfast.<p>

Haga frowned as he found the plates with their sandwiches from the night before on the table. 'We must've forgotten to eat them.' He said, begging his cheeks not to turn red as he thought of what had distracted them.

Ryuzaki nodded, not remembering anything about sandwiches..they did look nice though.

They entered the kitchen, and Haga put on some toast. Ryuzaki sat in a chair at the kitchen table and rubbed his head.

'I never want to drink that much again.' He muttered.

Haga rolled his eyes. 'You say that, but the same thing will happen next time.' He said.

'Nah, I mean it this time.' Ryuzaki said, leaning his elbow on the table.

Haga turned on the kettle and nodded. 'Water, then.' He said, pouring him a glass and handing it to him.

'Thanks.' Ryuzaki smiled, sipping it.

Haga nodded, setting the toast and tea on the table as well and sitting down.

'So, what actually happened last night?' Ryuzaki asked. 'I barely remember anything.'

'You don't remember anything..?' Haga asked, looking at Ryuzaki, who shook his head.

'Last thing I remember is being downstairs with Mako..drinking.' He said, scratching his head. 'It's kind of blurry after that, I only remember bits and pieces.'

'So you don't remember Seven Minutes In Heaven?' Haga asked, drinking some of his tea.

Ryuzaki frowned as he thought back. 'Nope.' He replied. 'I didn't play it though, right?' He asked, looking at Haga, who smirked. '..Who was it?' He asked, wondering if he even wanted to know the answer.

Haga continued to smirk to himself as he set his mug down and looked at his friend. 'You really want to know?' He asked.

Ryuzaki nodded.

'Rebecca.' Haga answered simply.

Ryuzaki groaned and put his face in his hands. 'Please tell me I didn't..' He muttered.

'Nah, you two didn't do anything.' Haga said, as he buttered some toast.

'We didn't?' Ryuzaki asked, looking up from his hands.

Haga shook his head.

'How do you know?' Ryuzaki asked.

'You told me.' Haga replied. 'After you came back out.'

'Did I say anything else?' Ryuzaki asked.

'You said you told her she was too young. Then you insulted her, and she slapped you.' Haga answered, eating some of the toast.

'Great..' Ryuzaki muttered. 'Anything else I should know?'

'You also insulted Mai, so I'd steer clear of her for a while, if I were you.' Haga advised.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Did anything else happen?'

'Nah, we went home after that.' Haga replied.

'So there's nothing else I need to know?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga paused, looking at his friend and blushing slightly, before shaking his head. 'N-no. Nothing.' He answered.

'Okay, thanks.' Ryuzaki smiled as he drank some more water.

_/

After a few hours of sitting around the house, Haga and Ryuzaki decided to go into town, for lack of anything better to do.

'Can we drop by my house first?' Ryuzaki asked as they left the house.

'Sure.' Haga nodded. They turned right down the path, towards Ryuzaki's house.

'Someone's finally s'posed to be moving in there.' Ryuzaki commented, nodding towards the house for sale beside his.

'Oh really?' Haga looked towards the house, it had been vacant for a while. 'When?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'In the next couple of days I'd say.' He replied. 'People have been going in and out lately.'

Haga nodded, before stretching and looking ahead to his friend's house. 'Hopefully someone bearable then.' He said.

Ryuzaki laughed and nodded.

Once they were inside Ryuzaki's house, the teen rushed upstairs to change into some fresh clothes, while Haga sat on the couch and flicked through a magazine he found on the table.

"It's about archaeology. Must be Ryuzaki's." He thought to himself, flicking through the coloured pictures of fossils, opposite digitally constructed pictures of what they may have looked like.

Ryuzaki bounded back down the stairs, wearing a different pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. 'Wouldn't've thought you'd have any interest in that kind of magazine.' He commented.

Haga frowned. "He really needs to learn to phrase things better." He thought.

'Well, to be fair, if I had to guess the kind of magazine you'd like to read, I wouldn't have picked this one either.' He smirked, closing the magazine and placing it back on the table.

'Reading's different to staring at.' Ryuzaki mumbled.

Haga looked at his friend.

Ryuzaki folded his arms behind his head and grinned. 'I'm kidding.' He chuckled. 'Those archaeology magazines are the only ones I buy.' He reassured his friend.

Haga nodded. 'Sure.' He said, standing up. 'Town?' He asked.

Ryuzaki nodded and walked out the door, holding it open for his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Gomen for the short chapter. xD I'll work on it.<em>


	5. The Deal

_Another chapter! 8D Longer than some of the others too, since I said I'd work on it. :L Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>Haga hummed as he kicked on his shoes and took his keys from the holder and put them in his pocket. He checked he had everything he needed before he stepped out the front door, and onto the warm path. The sun was shining brightly, somewhat making up for the rainy weather the days beforehand. Due to the weather, Haga had not seen his friend in a few days, so they had made arrangements to go to the arcade as soon as they heard it was going to be nice out. Haga turned onto Ryuzaki's road and spotted a large van parked outside the for-sale house beside his friend's.<p>

"They must've finally moved in." Haga thought to himself.

They seemed almost completely unpacked, the back of the van only had a few more boxes in it. As Haga watched, a few adults came outside and took the remaining boxes inside the house.

"Wonder who moved in." Haga thought. "Ryuzaki probably knows. He's never been one to control his curiosity."

He crossed the road and continued down the path towards his friend's house. As he approached, he saw Ryuzaki was already outside, and talking to someone around their age. She was taller than Haga, by the look of it, and had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail, with a fringe covering half her face. She was very pretty. Haga shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked closer, and saw Ryuzaki say something to the girl, which made her laugh. Finally, Ryuzaki seemed to notice Haga walking towards them.

'Hey!' He greeted happily, grinning and waving at his friend. Haga gave a small wave in return as he came to a stop beside them.

'Hi.' He said generally to the two. The girl smiled warmly at him.

'Oh yeah! Haga, this is Hinata. She just moved in next door.' Ryuzaki grinned. 'This is Haga.' He added, smiling at Hinata and gesturing towards his friend.

'Nice to meet you.' Hinata smiled.

'You too.' Haga mumbled.

'Ready to go to the arcade?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga nodded, surprised that Ryuzaki would be willing to leave a chance to chat up a girl.

'You wanna come?' Ryuzaki asked Hinata.

Haga masked a small sigh. "Should've known." He thought to himself.

'Hmm..I'm not sure.' Hinata said thoughtfully. 'I've loads of unpacking to do.' She explained, glancing at the truck and the many boxes on the path.

Ryuzaki frowned. 'Are you sure you can't sneak away for a couple of hours?' He asked.

Hinata looked thoughtful before shrugging. 'I'll see if I can.' She said, smiling before turning and running gracefully to the new house.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'She's really nice, isn't she?' He asked.

Haga looked at him and shrugged. 'Can't say I've known her long enough to tell.' He replied.

Ryuzaki looked at him questioningly.

'But I'm sure she's perfectly nice.' Haga added, not wanting to upset his friend.

Ryuzaki smiled again and folded his arms behind his head. 'I'm just glad we got some decent neighbours for once.' He said. 'I think we're the only two our age around here, and even we live about ten minutes away from each other.' He mused.

Haga nodded. 'Yeah, it'll be nice to have other people our age around.' He said. 'Does Hinata have any brothers or sisters?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'She hasn't mentioned any.' He replied. 'But we didn't really talk much about family, just told her stuff about the town really.'

Haga nodded as Hinata came back outside and walked up to them. 'Yeah, I'm allowed out for a bit.' She smiled. 'Only for about an hour though.' She added.

Ryuzaki grinned. 'That's great! More than enough time to show you around!' They began to walk back down the street, Ryuzaki talking away to his new friend. Haga caught bits and pieces of their conversation as they went, but he wasn't paying much attention.

'So you're gonna be coming to our school?' He heard Ryuzaki ask.

Hinata nodded. 'Yeah. It's gonna be really weird starting in the middle of the year though.' She said, sounding a bit worried.

'Don't worry about it.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'You'll have me and Haga there, we'll catch you up. Right Haga?' He asked, nudging his friend.

Haga looked at them. 'Hm? Oh yeah. Yeah, you'll be fine, you haven't missed much, to be completely honest.' He said, smiling reassuringly at Hinata.

'Thanks.' She grinned. 'I guess I'll be alright then.'

'Definitely!' Ryuzaki smiled.

By the time they had walked down the main street in the town, Ryuzaki had already described, in detail, almost every shop they had come across to Hinata. Haga had remained quiet for most of the tour, but couldn't help noticing how friendly the two seemed already.

'And there's the arcade.' Ryuzaki was saying, pointing to the graffiti-covered building up ahead. 'I have most of the high-scores in the games there.' He continued.

Haga couldn't help but notice his cocky tone, and cleared his throat.

'Of course, the only games I don't, are the ones Haga has the high-scores in.' He added, grinning.

'I see.' Hinata nodded. 'I might have to change that.' She said, smirking playfully at Ryuzaki.

'Tch, if you can.' He replied, smirking back at her.

Haga frowned, their conversation sounding more flirty than he would've liked.

"Who cares." He thought to himself, as they continued to walk towards the arcade.

Once inside, Ryuzaki lead their new friend straight over to the machines he held the high-score on, and within moments, they were playing head-to-head, to see who was better. Haga watched as Ryuzaki's score shot up, closely followed by Hinata's, it was hard to tell who was better at the game. When Ryuzaki's score shot up, Hinata's would go up and pass his out, only to be passed out again a moment later, and so on.

Soon, Haga got bored and wandered off to look at the other games. He walked by the crane machines, remembering the present Ryuzaki had gotten him, which now sat on a shelf in his room. He continued walking past the many games and slot machines, until he came to the table football games at the back of the building, where he saw Bakura playing around with one of the machines.

'Hey.' Haga greeted, walking up to the teen.

'Heya.' Bakura smiled.

'What'cha doing?' Haga asked, spinning one of the handles on the table football game, and watching the small, plastic players on the metal pole spin around.

'Waiting for Marik.' Bakura replied, smiling. 'You?'

Haga looked at Bakura and smirked. 'Just came here with Ryuzaki and his new friend.' He replied. 'Are you and Marik going on a date?' He asked bluntly.

Bakura blushed a light pink colour didn't answer. 'So who's Ryuzaki's new friend?' He asked.

Haga looked at the teen, making a mental note to pester him to answer his question later. 'A girl who moved in next door to him.' He replied. 'Her name's Hinata.' He added.

Bakura nodded. 'Is she here now?' He asked.

Haga nodded. 'I'll introduce you, if you want.' He offered.

Bakura checked his watch. 'Marik shouldn't be here for a while. Okay.' He smiled, standing up properly and waiting for Haga to lead the way.

Haga pushed himself away from the table football he had been leaning against and lead the way back to Ryuzaki and Hinata.

'Hey.' Ryuzaki greeted as the two approached them again.

'Hello.' Bakura greeted, smiling.

'Who won the game?' Haga asked.

'Me, of course.' Ryuzaki grinned.

'Barely.' Hinata scoffed.

'I still won though.' Ryuzaki boasted.

Haga frowned slightly. They were still at their flirting.

'Well, Bakura, this is Hinata.' Haga cut into their conversation. 'Hinata, this is our friend, Bakura. He's in our class at school.' He introduced.

'Nice to meet you.' Hinata smiled.

'You too.' Bakura smiled back.

'So what're you gonna do now?' Haga asked.

'Play more games.' Ryuzaki grinned.

'Yeah, I really have to kick your ass at something now, after that.' Hinata smiled, nodding at the game they had just played.

Ryuzaki laughed. 'Sure.' He said. 'Are you guys coming?' He asked, as he and Hinata began to walk to the next game.

'Whatever.' Haga shrugged.

Bakura frowned at his friend. 'Well, I'm gonna get a drink first..Do you want to come, Haga?' He asked.

Haga looked at Bakura and nodded slowly. 'Sure.' He said, before following him. 'Be back soon.' He called to Ryuzaki and Hinata, as they started up the next game.

He and Bakura walked in silence to the small bar, where they served drinks and snacks in the arcade, neither of them talking until they reached the counter.

'Do you want a drink?' Bakura asked.

Haga shrugged. 'Sure.' He replied, taking out his money.

Bakura shook his head. 'It's on me.' He said. 'Will you find a free table?' He asked. Haga looked at him curiously but nodded and walked to the seating area, where there were small tables and chairs cluttered together, and sat down at the nearest free table he could find.

Bakura arrived a few minutes later, carrying two drinks. He set them down on the table and sat down opposite Haga. 'So.' He began, bending the straw of his drink and taking a sip. 'What's wrong?' He asked.

Haga looked at him and pulled his drink closer to him. 'Nothing. Why?' He asked.

Bakura frowned. 'There's obviously something.' He said.

Haga sighed. He knew from being in the same class as him for so many years that Bakura was very good at reading people. He shrugged and sipped some of his drink. 'I'm fine.' He muttered.

'Don't you like Hinata?' Bakura persisted.

Haga looked at him again. 'What would make you think that?' He asked.

Bakura played with the straw of his drink for a few moments before he replied. 'You started acting different when we were with her and Ryuzaki.' He said.

Haga shrugged. 'Well, it's not that I don't like her. I don't know her well enough to have any opinion of her.' He said.

Bakura observed Haga for a few moments. 'Ryuzaki seems to like her.' He said quietly.

Haga frowned and tightened his grip on his drink slightly. 'Yeah, I guess he does.' He said.

'Are you annoyed about that?' Bakura asked.

Haga looked at him. 'Why would I be?' He asked.

Bakura sighed but smiled. 'You're very stubborn.' He said.

Haga raised an eyebrow and waited for Bakura to explain.

'I think you know where I'm going with this.' Bakura said, stirring his straw around his drink.

Haga looked away and shrugged.

'Fine, then I'll just say it.' Bakura smiled. 'I think you're annoyed that Hinata and Ryuzaki became good friends so fast, because you think he might like her.' He said.

'So?' Haga asked, still not looking at Bakura.

'So, you're upset, because if he likes her..that means he doesn't like you.'

Haga's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Bakura, who seemed unfazed by the look he was getting. 'That's not it at all.' Haga said, looking away again.

'Isn't it?' Bakura asked.

Haga shook his head. 'I know you and Marik are probably more than just friends, but it's not like that with me and Ryuzaki.' He said.

Bakura blushed again at these words but continued nonetheless. 'Well, if I'm wrong, then why are you so annoyed when you're around them? Hinata seems perfectly nice to me and there's nothing wrong with two people becoming friends so fast.' He said.

Haga sighed, knowing he would have to face this sooner or later. 'Do you think he likes her?' He asked quietly.

Bakura smiled, seemingly glad to have made some progress. 'No.' He answered.

Haga looked at him again, surprised. 'Really?' He asked.

Bakura nodded. 'They're friends, but, I don't think he sees her in that way.' He said.

Haga nodded slowly.

'You like him, don't you?' Bakura asked, smiling gently at his friend.

Haga blushed. 'I…I don't know.' He replied.

'Are you sure?' Bakura asked.

Haga sighed, he could say he didn't know all he wanted, but he knew somewhere within him that his confusing feelings towards his friend had been settled the night of the party.

'After Joey's party..' Haga began. 'Me and Ryuzaki went back to my house.' He said, trying not to look at Bakura. 'And..well, he was drunk, but, we started messing around..and we wound up kissing.' He said, looking down at the table to avoid his friend's gaze.

Bakura smiled and 'awh'd' quietly.

'We only kissed a few times.' Haga continued. 'And after that we just went to bed. He didn't remember any of it the next day.'

'And you obviously didn't tell him what happened.' Bakura said, sipping more of his drink.

Haga shook his head. 'I didn't want to tell him, in case he didn't want to talk to me again.' He said. 'Probably sounds stupid.' He added, sighing.

Bakura shook his head. 'Not at all.' He answered, smiling. 'Do you plan on telling him?' He asked.

Haga looked thoughtful before shaking his head. 'I don't think so.' He said.

'Why not?' Bakura asked, looking slightly surprised.

Haga shrugged. 'He likes Mai. I know that much. He's always trying to pick up girls.' He explained.

'Y'know, he might be doing that because he's confused about his feelings.' Bakura suggested.

Haga scoffed. 'Ryuzaki's like, one of the most straight guys I know.' He said.

Bakura smiled. 'I thought the same about Marik.' He said quietly.

Haga looked at him and raised an eyebrow. '..Really?' He asked, smirking slightly.

Bakura blushed and nodded.

'And, he's not?' Haga asked.

'Well, I don't know.' Bakura replied. 'It's like you and Ryuzaki.' He said. 'We kissed once, only, soberly, but we didn't talk about it afterwards. Things were awkward for a while, but now we just pretend like it never happened.' He said, looking sadly at his drink as he said it.

'Why?' Haga asked. Bakura shrugged. 'I guess it was easier than talking about why it happened.' He said.

'But, you obviously like each other.' Haga commented. 'Why don't you tell him?' He asked.

Bakura shrugged again and smiled slightly. 'In case he doesn't feel the same way, or likes someone else, or things get too awkward between us. I don't want to lose my best friend.' He replied.

Haga listened to the familiar reasons that had gone through his own mind many times. 'You should tell him anyway.' He said. 'You won't know unless you try, and he probably feels the same way. I've seen you two together. Anyone would think you were going out anyway.' He said.

Bakura smiled at him.

Haga then realised what Bakura meant for him to realise. 'No, that's different.' He said.

'How?' Bakura asked.

'It just is.' Haga replied, looking away again.

Bakura smiled. 'I don't think so.' He said. 'I'll tell you what.' He said.

'What?' Haga asked slowly.

'I'll tell Marik how I feel, if you tell Ryuzaki how you feel.'

Haga looked at his friend, not helping but wondering if Bakura had meant for this deal to come up all along. He then sighed. 'But, it's different for you, you guys were sober, it's more likely that there are feelings there. It's different when you're drunk. You just do stupid things for the hell of it. Especially if you're Ryuzaki.' He said.

'Think that if you want.' Bakura said as he stood up and stretched. 'But he waited until he was drunk to show his possible true feelings towards you.' He added. 'And I've heard that Ryuzaki's a very honest drunk.' He said as he began to walk from the table. 'Think about what I said.' He called back. 'I've got to find Marik now, but I'll see you later.' He turned and smiled and gave a small wave as he continued back into the games section of the arcade.

Haga sat in his seat and thought over everything Bakura had said.

"Maybe he's right." He thought to himself. "But if he isn't..I'll make a complete fool out of myself." He continued. "But..if he is right.." Haga blushed and thought back to his sitting room after the party, and butterflies re-appeared in his stomach.

His thoughts snapped back to the present as a wave of determination came over him. He stood up and walked quickly through the arcade until he found the person he was looking for.

'Bakura!' He called as he walked up to the white-haired teen.

Bakura turned around and smiled. Marik looked in confusion at Haga's sudden appearance.

'About your deal.' Haga started.

Bakura smiled again. 'Yes?' He asked.

'I'll do it.' Haga said, the butterflies raging at the thought.

Bakura grinned. 'That's brilliant!' He said, hugging his friend.

Haga smiled uncertainly and hugged him back.

Marik stood with his arms folded and looked at Bakura questioningly as Bakura walked back to him and giggled. 'I'll tell you later.' He said, smiling and blushing.

'Okay.' Marik said, the questioning look still on his face as they began to walk, and Haga turned and tried to find his friends.

He eventually found them, still playing games just around the corner. He smiled, watching Ryuzaki concentrate on the game as they played.

'Hey.' Ryuzaki smiled, sparing Haga a quick glance before concentrating on the game again. 'Where's Bakura?' He asked.

'With Marik.' Haga replied. Ryuzaki nodded.

'Who's winning?' Haga asked.

'Hinata.' Ryuzaki replied, as Hinata smirked. 'At the moment, anyways.' Ryuzaki smirked.

Haga smiled as he thought about his full conversation with Bakura, and watched his friends play.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhh, interesting stuff right? :L Well, kinda..maybe. xD Hope you liked the chapter anyways! :L<em>


	6. Just The Two Of Us

_Whoop! New chapter! xD Sorry it's short! :P Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>A few days had gone by since Haga's talk with Bakura, and he had yet to hold up his end of the deal. He and Bakura had kept in contact since their talk, texting each other updates on their situations and by the sound of it; Bakura was making a lot more progress than he was.<p>

Haga sat on the windowsill of a large furniture shop, eating ice-cream with Ryuzaki and Hinata. Since they had met her, Ryuzaki had invited Hinata everywhere they went, and although he knew she was nice, and in truth he did want to be friends with her, it was a lot harder for Haga to find a moment to talk to Ryuzaki by himself when he was constantly showing off for her benefit.

Ryuzaki was currently talking to Hinata about a new game he had bought, and was describing in detail everything that had happened in it so far.

'The aliens in it are about this big.' He was saying, indicating with his hands.

'Ryuzaki, you're about to drop your ice-cream.' Haga said, leaning his chin on his hand and watching as Ryuzaki blinked and held the cone upright.

'Thanks.' He grinned, before continuing his explanation of the game.

Haga sighed and stared straight across the large path. "At this rate I'll never get to tell Ryuzaki.." He thought to himself. "I need to get him by himself." He glanced at his friend and blushed slightly. "The idiot doesn't even care that we don't spend any time together anymore."

Haga looked straight ahead again and frowned. "I haven't even thought about what I'm gonna say to him.. I wonder..what he'll say when I tell him." He shuffled his feet uneasily as he thought about the various possibilities. "If he feels the same way.." He gave a small smile as he pictured the scenario, before glancing at his friend once more, seeing him and Hinata smiling happily at each other.

"Then again.." Haga thought. "If I do tell him, and he doesn't feel the same..It'd just make things awkward..And it'd be like setting him up with Hinata for sure.." He sighed and shook his head. "I promised Bakura..I might as well give it a shot." He turned again to his friends and tried to tune back into the conversation. They seemed to have moved past the game Ryuzaki had been talking about.

Hinata finished her ice-cream and stretched, as the sun appeared from behind a cloud. 'It's such a nice day.' She commented, smiling as the surrounding shops were bathed in sunlight.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'We should go to the park.' He suggested. 'What do you think?' He asked, turning to Haga and smiling.

Haga shrugged. 'Sounds good.' He replied.

Ryuzaki turned to Hinata. 'Wanna go?' He asked.

'I would, but I've gotta get home.' She replied, checking her watch and standing up. 'We've still got tons of unpacking to do and I promised I'd help.' She explained.

'Awh, okay. Well d'you want us to walk you back?' Ryuzaki asked.

'Oh no, it's fine.' Hinata smiled. 'You guys go to the park.' She added. 'I'll see you later.' She waved as she began to walk and smiled as Haga and Ryuzaki waved back.

'To the park, then?' Ryuzaki asked, standing up and grinning.

Haga looked at him and nodded, finishing the cone of his ice-cream and standing up, before they began walking towards the park, and just like that, they were alone, like Haga had wanted. "Maybe I should tell him today.." Haga thought.

'You okay?' He blinked and looked at Ryuzaki, who looked at him curiously.

'Yeah, why?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'You've been quiet all day.' He replied. 'I was worried.'

Haga blushed slightly. 'I'm fine.' He assured. 'Just tired.' He added, seeing his friend's disbelieving face.

'Okay.' Ryuzaki said uncertainly, as they walked through the gate into the large park.

They walked down the stone path, passing the small hills and trees until they came to one that was free of other people, they walked up the gentle slope to the top of the hill and sat down on the warm grass. Ryuzaki lay on his back and folded his arms behind his head. Haga sat cross-legged beside him and looked up at the clouds that floated slowly through the sky overhead.

Eventually Ryuzaki sat up and smiled at Haga. 'Watching the clouds?' He asked.

Haga turned to look at him. 'Yeah, weren't you doing the same?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Wanna see who can spot the best shapes?' He asked.

Haga nodded. 'Sure.' He agreed, familiar with this game.

They lay down on the grass beside each other and stared at the sky.

'That one there looks like a boat.' Ryuzaki said after a few moments, pointing straight up, and to the left.

Haga nodded. 'That one looks like a butterfly.' He pointed out, pointing to a cloud to the right of Ryuzaki's one.

'That one looks like a pair of glasses.' Ryuzaki pointed at the circular clouds drifting by.

Haga smiled as he looked for more shapes. "Today's not the right time to tell him." He thought. "I just want to enjoy this time with Ryuzaki. Just the two of us."

They continued their game for a large part of the afternoon, until the sky started to darken, making it harder for them to see the shapes the clouds were making. Ryuzaki sat up and stretched, rubbing his eyes. Haga followed suit, brushing any stray bits of grass off his clothes.

'Should we head back?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga nodded. 'I guess so.' He replied, knowing his parents wouldn't be happy if he stayed out too late.

Ryuzaki stood up and turned, holding his hand out to Haga. Haga took his hand, a faint blush on his cheeks as Ryuzaki pulled him up to a standing position.

They stood for a moment, as the sun descended further behind the mountains in the distance, behind the city. Ryuzaki smiled at Haga, who's blush deepened as he realised they were still holding hands. He quickly let go, and looked around at the sunset, hiding his flustered expression.

Ryuzaki smiled again, the blush on his own cheeks going un-noticed by his friend. 'Well, we better get going.' He said, leading the way back down the slope of the hill, with Haga following.

They stayed quiet for most of the walk home, each lost in their own thoughts, until they came to Haga's street.

'Today was really fun.' Ryuzaki smiled as they reached the wall by Haga's garden. 'We have to get Hinata to come to the park with us at some point.' He smiled.

Haga nodded, knowing his friend would say something like that.

'It was nice, it being just us though.' Ryuzaki added unexpectedly.

Haga looked at him and nodded. 'Yeah, it's been a while.' He said quietly.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'Well, we're meeting up with Hinata again tomorrow, but how about you come over on Saturday? We can play video games or something. Just the two of us.' He asked.

Haga looked at his friend in surprise. "Did he actually pick up on how I was feeling?" He thought to himself. 'Yeah, sure, that sounds great.' He agreed.

'Awesome.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'Is around two okay?' He asked.

Haga nodded.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'Well I'll see you tomorrow anyways. Me and Hinata will call around at some point.' He said, before waving and walked down the path, towards his own street.

Haga walked to his door and let himself into the house before sighing. 'He has to be the most unpredictable guy I know.' He muttered to himself. He smiled as he began to make his way up the stairs.

'Haga, is that you?' A voice called from the kitchen.

'Yeah, it's me, sorry.' He called back, before continuing up the stairs and into his room. "Saturday." He thought to himself. "I guess I'll tell him then." He thought, as he took his phone out of his pocket and text Bakura about the day he had had. "I wonder if Bakura's told Marik yet." He wondered as he pressed the send button on his phone. "I hope everything goes well for him." He added as he took out the homework they had been assigned for mid-term and began to work on it.

* * *

><p><em>Well! It looks like Haga has somethings to think about before Saturday! Let's hope it goes well for him!<em>


	7. Confession

_Here it is! The big day! :O Short chapter again, short, sweet and to the point! ;) No? Okay. xD Anyways. Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>Finally Saturday arrived, Haga checked the time as he kicked on his shoes, it was almost time for him to go to Ryuzaki's house. They had spent the day before in town with Hinata, and Haga found that he enjoyed the time with them a lot more, with the knowledge that he would have some time with Ryuzaki to himself the day after. He even found he got along with Hinata a lot better, they had talked and laughed a lot more than any other time they had spent time together, and it had actually turned out to be a really nice day.<p>

Haga grabbed his keys and left the house, his nerves growing as he walked down the street towards his friend's house. He had spent most of the night before thinking about what he was going to say, and had figured the best way would just be to say it straight out, no beating around the bush. He breathed deeply to calm his nerves as he walked down the path to the house. As he approached, he saw Ryuzaki's front door open, and Hinata walking out. Haga watched in curiosity as Ryuzaki leaned against the frame of the door and smiled. They then hugged before Hinata turned and walked happily down the garden path and turned to walk back into her own house. She smiled and waved as she spotted Haga walking down the path towards her. He waved back and continued to Ryuzaki's house, not sure how he felt about what he had just seen.

He walked up to the front door of his friend's house and rang the doorbell, he took a few more deep breaths as he heard Ryuzaki running up to the door.

'Hey!' Ryuzaki grinned as he opened the door.

'Hey.' Haga smiled, stepping into the house.

'How're you?' Ryuzaki asked as he walked into the sitting room with his friend.

'Fine.' Haga replied. 'You?' He asked.

'Great!' Ryuzaki replied happily. 'What video game d'you wanna play?' He asked, indicating to the stack of games on the table.

Haga shrugged. 'You choose.' He said, wondering if the "right time" would present itself, or would he just have to launch into telling his best friend his secret feelings for him.

He took the controller Ryuzaki handed to him and they began to play one of the many fighting games his friend owned.

* * *

><p>After a few games, they decided to play a new game. Haga shifted uncomfortably in his seat and frowned, wondering how to bring up this kind of conversation.<p>

'Haga? Are you alright?' Ryuzaki asked as he sat back down on the couch, after switching the games.

'Hm? Yeah..I'm fine.' Haga replied quietly.

'What's on your mind?' Ryuzaki asked.

'Nothing.' Haga lied.

Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. 'I think I've known you for long enough to tell when there's something wrong.' He said.

Haga gave a small smile and looked at the game controller before sighing. "It's now or never." He thought. He pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at the table in front of them. 'Th..there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..' He started, still avoiding his friend's gaze.

Ryuzaki set his controller down on the table and looked at Haga curiously. 'Yeah?' He asked.

'W-well..I..' Haga sighed as he tried to think of what to say.

'What is it?' Ryuzaki asked, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Haga blushed, and smiled slightly, before giving another shaky sigh. 'Well..you see..lately I-I've had f-feelings for someone.' He stuttered.

'Oh really?' Ryuzaki said, grinning. 'Who?' He asked quickly. 'Anzu? Mai?...Hinata?' He grinned.

Haga shook his head. 'None of those.' He said.

Ryuzaki looked thoughtful. 'Then who?' He asked.

Haga blushed and gave a meaningful look to his friend.

A look of understanding dawned on Ryuzaki's face as he looked at his friend. 'Oh right.' He said quietly.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Ryuzaki spoke up again. 'I really thought Rebecca would be too young for you.' He said.

Haga looked at his friend in disbelief and rolled his eyes. 'Idiot.' He muttered, shaking his head. He looked at Ryuzaki again and blushed to an even brighter red at his confused face. 'I-it's you.' He said, looking away from his friend again.

Ryuzaki raised his eyebrows and looked at Haga in surprise, barely able to believe what he had just heard. '..Me?' He asked.

Haga nodded and looked intently at the table, not wanting to look at his friend yet. He waited for Ryuzaki to say something, but he remained silent. Haga chanced a glance at him and saw he was staring at the opposite wall, looking confused.

Haga looked away again and bit his lip. '..Well?' He asked quietly, wanting to know what his friend's response was, good or bad, but he didn't reply.

Haga frowned and looked at Ryuzaki properly. 'Are you even going to answer me?' He asked.

Ryuzaki looked at him. 'I didn't think you asked a question..' He said.

Haga glared at Ryuzaki, slightly hurt by his seemingly careless words. 'That's it?' He asked. 'That's all you're going to say to me?' He continued, standing up. 'If you didn't feel the same way you could've just said it!' He said, louder this time. 'You didn't have to be such a prick about it!' He said, turning and running out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Ryuzaki sat by himself on the couch and sighed, before standing up and walking to the front door. He opened it and walked down to the path, but Haga was nowhere to be seen.

'Ryuzaki!' Ryuzaki turned and smiled at Hinata as she walked to the end of her front garden and leaned on the white fence that separated their garden from the path. 'Is Haga okay?' She asked worriedly. 'He ran past a minute ago, he looked pretty upset. He was at yours, wasn't he?' She spoke quickly.

Ryuzaki frowned and looked at the path, shoving his hands in his pockets.

'What happened?' Hinata asked tentatively.

'He..told me that he liked me.' Ryuzaki said quietly. 'In _that_ way.' He added.

'I see.' Hinata said quietly. 'Well, we talked about this before, right?' She asked. Ryuzaki nodded. 'I'm guessing you didn't say what you wanted to?' She added.

'I..couldn't.' Ryuzaki said. 'I dunno..I..couldn't make myself say the words.' He sighed and looked down the path which he presumed Haga had run down to get home.

'So, what did you say?' Hinata asked.

'I..well, he..asked me to reply, and I said he didn't really ask a question, so he got mad.' He replied.

Hinata shook her head. 'No wonder he was so upset.' She said.

'What d'you mean?' Ryuzaki asked, looking at her.

'Well, to him, that probably sounded like a rejection.' She answered, looking at Ryuzaki.

'Why?' Ryuzaki asked again.

'Well, it must've sounded like you were dodging an answer..which would presumably mean the worst.' Hinata explained, leaning her chin on her hand.

'Oh right.' Ryuzaki nodded, finally understanding. He leaned on opposite side of the fence, beside Hinata and sighed again.

'Are you going to talk to him?' Hinata asked.

'Of course.' Ryuzaki nodded. 'I'll probably wait until tomorrow though.' He added. 'If I go now I'm most likely to get a door slammed in my face, at least.'

Hinata nodded. 'As long as you get everything sorted.' She said.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Thanks.' He said.

Hinata shook her head. 'It's the least I could do.' She smiled.

Ryuzaki grinned. 'Well I know how to repay you.' He said.

Hinata looked at him questioningly.

Ryuzaki smirked and looked at his friend. 'It just so happens I know that "hot guy" you mentioned earlier, at my house.' He said, straightening his jacket casually.

'Y-you do?' Hinata asked, blushing.

Haga nodded. 'If your description is accurate.' He smiled. 'I'll introduce you if you want.' He offered. 'His name's Seto.'

Hinata nodded slightly, blushing more. 'O-okay.' She smiled.

Ryuzaki grinned, though he couldn't help but worry about what he would say to Haga when he went to see him the next day.

Meanwhile, down the street and around the corner, Haga arrived at his house. He unlocked the door, grateful that no one was home, and walked straight to the couch, lying down and curling up, a few tears escaping from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

'Stupid Ryuzaki.' He said out loud, to the empty room, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

_"I didn't think you asked a question."_

He replayed the sentence over and over in his mind, remembering the thoughtful look on Ryuzaki's face as he had said it.

"I can't believe him." Haga thought to himself. "Of all people, he should know what it's like to be rejected." He sniffed as he stared across the room. "He could've just said he didn't feel the same way, he could've said he was going out with Hinata, or he would rather chase after girls from school, or compete with Mako and Joey for Mai. But the way he said it..it sounded like he didn't care at all, about what I had just told him. Like it wasn't even worth acknowledging."

Haga sat up and wiped his eyes once again, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on his coat, before placing them back over his eyes and trudging up the stairs to his room.

"Why did I have to get feelings for a jerk like him?" He thought to himself. "Why did I have to get feelings..for my best friend?" He sighed. "At least if it was someone else, Ryuzaki would've backed me up, but..because it's him..I've lost the person I..love..and my best friend."

Haga ran his hands through his hair as he entered his room. "What am I going to do?" He sighed. "What if he tells people? No..no he wouldn't do that. But I'm going to have to see him again sooner or later..what am I supposed to say to him? How do I even act around him now?" He sighed and lay down on his bed. "I suppose..time will tell."

He rolled onto his side and watched his clock ticking on his wall for a while, thinking of what he might say if he saw his friend again, before deciding to try and distract himself by going downstairs to watch some TV.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Haga! Let's hope he feels okay by the time Ryuzaki calls around! But we also know now that Hinata likes someone too! :O Does that mean there's nothing between her and Ryuzaki? Maybe. ;D xD Also! Well done to anyone who noticed Ryuzaki's reaction to Haga asking him had he been watching the clouds on the hill in the last chapter! (Random, but I wanted to know. xD) Anyways! Yes! Let's hope Ryuzaki has something nice to say either way!<em>


	8. The Truth

_New chapter! Hope it all makes sense, and you like it! :L Soyes. Enjoy~!_

* * *

><p>The next day, Ryuzaki prepared himself for going to Haga's. He frowned, staring at the hall table for a moment as he picked up his keys. He checked the time on his watch; it was coming up to eleven o clock. Haga would definitely be awake by now. He walked to the door and stepped outside into the cold morning air. The sun was shining brightly, despite the chill. Ryuzaki slipped his keys into his jacket pocket and walked through the grass, still damp from the morning dew. He jumped the fence at the end of the garden with ease and walked down the path, with his hands in his pockets.<p>

'Ryuzaki!'

He looked up as he heard his name and saw Hinata standing at her front door. She walked down the garden path to stand on the other side of their fence.

'I was just getting the post.' She said as she held up a few envelopes. 'I saw you walking by. Are you on your way to talk to Haga?' She asked.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'He should be up, and I figured, the earlier the better.' He said.

Hinata nodded. 'Sounds good.' She agreed.

Ryuzaki looked up as a small child ran out of Hinata's house. He had messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just like Hinata.

'Hinata.' He called, running up to her. She turned and smiled as the child stopped by her side and looked up at Ryuzaki. 'Hinata.' He said again, tugging on her jumper. 'Who's that?' The child asked quietly, looking at Ryuzaki again.

Hinata smiled and picked the child up. 'This is my friend, Ryuzaki.' She said. 'This is my brother Yamato.' She added, looking at Ryuzaki and smiling.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'He looks like you.' He commented.

Hinata smiled at Yamato and nodded. 'I suppose he does.' She said.

'So you do have siblings.' Ryuzaki said thoughtfully.

Hinata looked at him curiously. 'What do you mean?' She asked.

'Oh, well, you hadn't mentioned any before..so I wasn't sure.' Ryuzaki said, smiling sheepishly. 'Sorry.'

Hinata smiled. 'It's fine.' She said. 'I also have a sister, for the record.' She said, laughing.

'Oh really? How old?' Ryuzaki asked.

Hinata nodded. 'Sora. Ten, three years older than Matty. She's inside.' She said, nodding towards the house.

Yamato then tugged on Hinata's jumper again. 'Hinata. You promised you'd play cards with me this morning.' He said.

'Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?' Hinata smiled. 'Sorry for holding you up.' She added, looking at Ryuzaki apologetically.

'It's fine.' Ryuzaki smiled. 'I feel a bit less nervous, after talking to someone I know doesn't hate me.' He sighed.

'He doesn't hate you.' Hinata smiled. 'Far from it.' She added.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'Thanks.'

'Good luck.' Hinata said, smiling reassuringly at Ryuzaki before turning and walking inside with Yamato.

Ryuzaki smiled and began walking again. His nerves began to grow again, though as he approached Haga's street. "Once he doesn't slam the door in my face." He sighed to himself. He turned and walked up the path, towards the right house.

'Oh, Ryuzaki, hi.'

Ryuzaki looked up as he approached the gate of the house, only to see Haga's mom stepping out onto the path.

'Come to see Haga?' She asked.

'Um, yeah. Is he home?' Ryuzaki nodded, trying not to let his nerves show as he spoke with his friend's mom.

'Yes, he was upstairs when I left.' She said, smiling as she opened her car door. 'I'll be working until the morning, so I'm glad he'll have someone home to keep him company.'

Ryuzaki smiled and nodded as he walked to the gate which Haga's mom had left open for him. "That is if he doesn't kick me out straight away." He thought to himself.

'Well, I'll see you later.' Haga's mom waved as she closed her car door and started the engine, before driving away.

Ryuzaki walked through the gate into his friend's garden and closed it behind him. He walked down the short path to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

He waited a few moments, looking around at the potted plants by the doorstep, before hearing footsteps on the other side of the door, before it was pulled open. He looked up and saw Haga's face fall, as he blushed and held onto the door.

'What d'you want?' Haga asked quietly, not looking Ryuzaki in the eye.

'I..I just came over to see you.' Ryuzaki said, grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

Haga looked at him sceptically, before looking away again.

'Look, Haga, I-I'm sorry..Can I just talk to you?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga frowned and looked at Ryuzaki's pleading face. 'Fine.' He said, stepping away from the door to allow him in.

Ryuzaki quickly stepped inside the house and stood, looking at his friend.

'Well, what did you want to talk about?' Haga asked, folding his arms and glancing at Ryuzaki.

'Um..can we sit down or something?' Ryuzaki asked tentatively, not wanting to annoy his friend.

Haga sighed. 'Fine. We might as well go upstairs, I was doing something anyway.' He said, walking towards the stairs.

'Oh, sorry.' Ryuzaki apologised as he followed Haga up the stairs.

They walked in silence until they reached Haga's room. Ryuzaki followed him inside and watched as he closed the book he had presumably been reading and put it on the desk at the other side of his room. He sat down on his bed and pulled his knees up to his chin. 'Well? You wanted to sit down.' He said, indicating to the other side of the bed.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Thanks.' He said as he sat down. 'So..how are you?' He asked.

Haga looked at him for a moment before focusing his gaze back on his feet. 'Fine.' He answered. 'You?' He asked.

'Alright.' Ryuzaki replied quietly. 'S-so..' He began, shifting uncomfortably where he sat. 'A-about yesterday..and..w-what you told me.' He continued.

Haga sighed. 'Please..' He said quietly. 'Save your rejection speech. I really don't want to hear it.'

Ryuzaki looked at Haga, who was avoiding his gaze. 'I..wasn't going to give you one.' He said.

Haga looked at him before looking away yet again. 'Then what is it?' He asked.

They sat in silence for a few moments as Ryuzaki tried to prepare what he was going to say. 'I-I'm sorry about..being a jerk yesterday, for starters.' He said.

'It's fine.' Haga replied.

Ryuzaki shook his head. 'No, I shouldn't have acted the way I did..I was just..surprised.' He said, receiving a nod from Haga.

'I..couldn't even say what I wanted to.' Ryuzaki sighed.

Haga looked at him, his curiosity getting the better of him. 'What did you want to say?' He asked nervously.

Ryuzaki smiled, a pink blush growing on his cheeks. 'Well, I..I wanted to say that..' He bit his lip before sighing and starting again. 'I wanted to say that..the truth is..I..I like you too.' He admitted, his blush deepening as he looked away.

Haga blinked and looked at Ryuzaki. '..Really?' He asked quietly.

Ryuzaki nodded.

'For how long?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki looked at him, raising an eyebrow at the question. 'For..a while I guess..I had all these weird feelings, I guess I thought they'd go away after a while..but then I'd get thoughts like..how cute you looked..and stuff..'

Haga blushed at these words, not being able to help looking at his friend now.

'And then there was Joey's party.' Ryuzaki continued.

'Wh-what d'you mean?' Haga asked, although he had a fair idea.

Ryuzaki smiled slightly. 'I think you know.' He said.

'But..I thought you didn't remember anything.' Haga pointed out.

'I remembered that.' Ryuzaki replied shrugging slightly.

Haga blushed once again and nodded, before sighing sadly and shaking his head.

'What is it?' Ryuzaki asked.

'I just..don't get it.' Haga said.

'Get what?' Ryuzaki asked, confused.

'Well, for as long as I can remember you've always been chasing different girls.' Haga said. 'And now you're suddenly saying..you like me?' He sighed. 'I don't get it.' He repeated.

Ryuzaki sighed. 'Well, I suppose this is the embarrassing bit. See, when I started to realise I..liked you, in that way, I kinda freaked. I mean, you're the only..guy I've ever liked. So, I figured if I went out with a few girls, the crush I had on you would just..go away..but, it never really did.' He explained. 'I know it sounds stupid..' He sighed again. 'But..it's the truth.' He said.

Haga shook his head. 'No, I get it.' He said.

Ryuzaki then placed his hand on top of Haga's, making him look at him. 'I really do like you.' He said.

Haga looked at his friend, into his amethyst eyes and smiled. 'I really like you too.' He said, his cheeks crimsoning.

Ryuzaki smiled, thinking of how cute his friend was. 'Come here.' He said, grabbing Haga's arm and gently pulling him closer until their lips met in a small kiss. They parted after a moment, both red-faced and trying not to smile.

'You really have to start warning me before you do that.' Haga muttered, folding his arms.

'Oh really?' Ryuzaki grinned, before cupping Haga's chin and catching his lips in another kiss. Haga froze for a moment, before kissing back. He slipped his arms around Ryuzaki's waist, pulling him into a more passionate kiss. They broke for air after a few minutes and Haga leaned against Ryuzaki's chest.

'This is not what I thought I'd be doing today.' He said, sighing happily.

'What did you think you'd be doing?' Ryuzaki asked.

Haga shrugged. 'Sitting in my room, wishing this had happened, maybe' He replied.

Ryuzaki laughed and hugged his friend.

'So..are we..going out now?' Haga asked.

'If you want to.' Ryuzaki said, looking at Haga, who smiled.

'Sounds good to me.' Ryuzaki grinned and stood up.

'Where're you going?' Haga asked.

'We should go into town.' Ryuzaki said, looking out the window. 'It's a really nice day.'

'L-like a date?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki turned. 'Is that what you want?' He asked.

'What? I-I dunno.' Haga stuttered, annoyed that he was getting so flustered.

Ryuzaki laughed. 'C'mon, let's go.' He said, walking towards the door.

'Okay, one second.' Haga said, taking out his phone. 'Just need to text Bakura.' He explained.

'Bakura? Why?' Ryuzaki asked curiously.

'No reason.' Haga said, smiling as he put his phone away again and stood up. 'Where will we go?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Let's see what shops are open.' He suggested.

Haga nodded as they walked back down the stairs and out into the front garden. Haga pulled the front door shut and jogged to the path to catch up with Ryuzaki.

It had gotten warmer since he had left the house earlier that morning, which only increased Ryuzaki's good mood. He smiled as Haga caught up to him and they continued down the path together. Ryuzaki then took Haga's hand, making his friend blush and look at him.

'Too weird?' Ryuzaki asked.

'N-no, just wasn't expecting it.' Haga said, happily holding the older teen's hand. They walked in silence until they turned in the direction of town.

'So guess what I found out?' Ryuzaki asked.

'What?' Haga asked.

'Hinata does have siblings. Two.' He said. 'Remember, you were asking before?'

'Oh yeah. Did you meet them?'

'One of them, her little brother, she has a little sister too.' Ryuzaki told him.

Haga nodded. 'Speaking of Hinata.' He began.

'Hm?' Ryuzaki asked.

'Can I take it there was nothing between you two?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki chuckled and nodded. 'Definitely.' He said.

'I just thought..you guys are such good friends, and then I saw her coming out of your house yesterday..'

'Oh that.' Ryuzaki laughed. 'She was helping me sort out what to say to you.' He admitted.

Haga looked at him, a look of complete surprise on his face.

'Yeah, I was really stumped, so I told her everything, and she was amazing.' Ryuzaki nodded. 'Really good advice.' He added. 'Which reminds me.'

'Yeah?' Haga asked.

'If you see Kaiba, let me know.'

Haga looked at him curiously but nodded. 'Okay.'

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Haga and Ryuzaki were still in town. They sat on a bench outside the park, Ryuzaki soaking up the sun, with Haga reading the back of a book he'd gotten in a shop they had passed by, beside him.<p>

'Book any good?' Ryuzaki asked, without looking away from the shop across the path, which had many colourful cakes and buns in the window.

'Yeah, it looks alright.' Haga nodded, putting the book back into the bag it had come in and leaning back on the bench. 'Anywhere else you wanna go?' He asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Not really.' He replied, breaking his gaze away from the shop window to face Haga. 'What about you?' He asked.

Haga shrugged. 'Nah.' He replied.

'We could go back to my house if you like.' Ryuzaki suggested.

Haga nodded. 'Sure.'

They stood up and began walking again, holding hands as they did so. They talked about various things as they strolled through the streets, not taking any notice of the people walking past them who gave them odd looks.

They walked down the street towards Ryuzaki's house before Haga thought of something. 'Are your parents' home?' He asked, loosening his grip on Ryuzaki's hand.

Ryuzaki looked thoughtful for a moment. 'They shouldn't be.' He said after a moment. 'My mom's at work, definitely, and my dad should be as well. I mean, he had a lunch break at two, but he should be gone back to work by now.' He said, checking the time quickly.

Haga frowned, clearly worried.

'Don't worry.' Ryuzaki said, holding Haga's hand tighter. 'We don't have to tell them anything yet, and even if he is home he won't know, we'll be able to look normal, right?' He smiled.

Haga nodded slowly. 'I guess so.' He said.

Ryuzaki smiled, seemingly satisfied with this, as they continued down the path.

They reached the right house a few minutes later. Ryuzaki took out his keys as they walked to the door and frowned at the car in the driveway. 'Dad must still be home.' He said.

Haga immediately let go of Ryuzaki's hand, making his friend chuckle, as he unlocked the front door and walked inside. 'Dad, I'm home. Haga's here too.' He called out. He walked into his kitchen to find his dad drinking some coffee. He nodded in response before putting his mug in the sink.

'I'm just heading back out to work now.' He informed them. 'I'll see you when I get home.' He said, patting Ryuzaki on the back before picking up his suit jacket and walking to the front door.

'See you later.' Ryuzaki called. Haga waved timidly and watched as his father left, staring at the door absent-mindedly as he heard the car pull out of the drive.

'You okay?' He heard Ryuzaki ask. He snapped out of his daydream and faced the taller teen.

'Yeah, fine.' He nodded.

Ryuzaki smiled and pulled Haga into the sitting room. He flopped down onto the couch and leaned against the back of it.

Haga slowly sat down beside him and frowned. 'Ryuzaki?' He asked.

'Mm?' Ryuzaki replied, stretching his arms out in front of him.

'What are we going to do about our parents?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki looked at him, slightly confused. 'What d'you mean?' He asked.

'Well, are we going to tell them about..us?' Haga asked, blushing slightly.

Ryuzaki frowned. 'Oh right.' He said quietly. 'I dunno..what would you rather do? Tell them or wait a while?' He asked.

Haga looked thoughtful for a moment before sighing. 'I suppose I'd rather wait a while.' He said. 'Though I wouldn't be surprised if my mom guessed.' He muttered.

'How would she?' Ryuzaki asked.

'You don't think she's asked before?' Haga asked, looking at Ryuzaki sceptically.

'Do we really spend that much time together?'

'I guess so.' Haga nodded.

Ryuzaki smiled and gave a small laugh.

'What?' Haga asked.

Ryuzaki shrugged.

'I hope you're taking all this seriously.' Haga scolded.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'I am, I am.' He bit his lip, becoming more serious. 'How d'you think your parents will take it?' He asked.

Haga frowned. 'I guess..they wouldn't mind.' He said after a moment. 'Like I said, my mom's asked before and she never seemed mad when she did..so I guess she'd be alright with it..and, I doubt my dad would notice anything different even if we started making out right in front of him.'

'Well, I kind of hope that situation doesn't present itself..could be awkward.' Ryuzaki joked.

Haga nodded. 'So what about you?' He asked. 'What would your parents say?'

Ryuzaki frowned. 'It's hard to say.' He said. 'I mean, my dad's pretty old-fashioned..so I'm not sure how he'd take it..' He said, rubbing his arm thoughtfully. 'And my mom..well, I'm sure she'd be fine with it.' He said. 'I don't see why not.'

Haga nodded. 'At least we won't have to worry about any of this for a while.' He said.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'And what about school?' He asked.

'Oh yeah.' Haga nodded. 'We better not let anyone know we're going out there, either.' He said.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'The jokes the guys would make would be one thing, but some of the people in our school..like that guy in the year above us. He's brutal.' He said.

Haga nodded. 'Good point. He'd pick on anyone, for any reason.' He agreed. 'Okay, so, not telling our parents, and not telling anyone in school.' He said. 'Except Hinata, I s'pose.' He added.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'So I guess the only times we'll really have together are when we're alone.' He said.

Haga nodded and blushed.

Ryuzaki smirked. 'Awh, Haga, you've gone red.' He teased.

'Shut up.' Haga mumbled, rubbing his cheeks to get rid of the red colour.

'But it's cute.' Ryuzaki pointed out, poking the smaller teen's cheek.

'Knock it off.' Haga said, swatting his hand away as the red colour tinted his cheeks again.

Ryuzaki sniggered. 'You blush so easily.' He grinned.

'Like you never go red..' Haga mumbled.

Ryuzaki shrugged. 'Not as easily as you, anyway.' He said, smirking at his friend.

'Oh really?' Haga asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Really.' Ryuzaki grinned.

'So what would it take to make you blush?' Haga asked.

'A lot.' Ryuzaki answered confidently.

'You think so?' Haga grinned.

Ryuzaki folded his arms behind his head and nodded. 'I know so.' He said.

'I bet I could make you blush.' Haga smirked.

'Oh really?' Ryuzaki chuckled.

'Easily.' Haga said casually.

'Then go ahead!' Ryuzaki challenged.

Haga smirked and grabbed the front of Ryuzaki's shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ryuzaki kissed back, feeling his cheeks turn red. Haga pulled away and smirked again. 'Told you.' He said.

'Okay, you win.' Ryuzaki grinned, before pulling Haga back into the kiss and wrapping his arms around him. Haga kissed back without hesitation, wrapping his own arms around Ryuzaki's neck. He leaned forwards, tipping Ryuzaki back until they were lying on the couch, caught up in their embrace. They parted after a few minutes, panting slightly. Haga rested his head on Ryuzaki's chest.

'It's weird..that this isn't weird..' Haga said, cuddling up to the older teen a bit more.

'What d'you mean?' Ryuzaki asked, shifting his weight so he could wrap his arm around Haga's shoulders.

'You and me.' Haga said quietly.

Ryuzaki smiled. 'That's a good sign isn't it?' He asked.

Haga nodded. 'It looks that way.' He agreed.

Ryuzaki nodded and folded his free arm behind his head. 'School tomorrow.' He said. 'Nervous?' He asked.

Haga shook his head. 'Only thing I'd be worried about is if some pricks find out about us..' He said quietly, clearly fearing the people he had seen picking on students in their school.

Ryuzaki frowned. 'Don't worry.' He said, cupping Haga's chin, making him look at him. 'If anyone comes near you, or gives you any hassle, I'll beat them to a pulp.' He said.

Haga looked at Ryuzaki for a moment before he started to snigger.

'What's so funny?' Ryuzaki asked, frowning.

Haga snorted. 'Just..' He tried to calm his laughter before trying again. 'Just that..since when were you able to beat anyone to a pulp?' He asked.

Ryuzaki continued to frown, looking annoyed. 'For your information, since I started working out!' He huffed.

Haga smirked. 'You've been working out?' He asked.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Yeah..for ages now.' He said.

Haga shrugged. 'I'll try and take more notice in future.' He said.

Ryuzaki sighed but smiled, deciding not to stay annoyed.

'Today was..really great.' Haga said unexpectedly.

Ryuzaki smiled and nodded in agreement. 'It really was.' He said.

The two spent the rest of the evening together, playing video games and talking about various things, until Ryuzaki insisted that Haga stay the night, rather than going back to an empty house and since he preferred the idea of having someone around to being by himself, he agreed, as they made plans to go back to Haga's house in the morning to pick up his things before going to school.

* * *

><p><em>Interesting! :O Well, to me anyways. xD I wonder what will happen in school! Did Bakura tell Marik? Will anyone find out about them? What will be for lunch in the cafeteria? So many questions.<em>


	9. Fight

_Well! New chapter! Finally! :L Enjoy! :P_

* * *

><p>The next day, Haga and Ryuzaki stood outside the school, giving Hinata a brief explanation of where the different classrooms were as they waiting for the first bell to go, knowing they'd have time to get to their class despite most students already being inside.<p>

Haga turned and looked down the path as Marik and Bakura walked towards the school together, seemingly deep in conversation, before they paused and edged under the cover of the trees that surrounded the wall of the school and shared a brief kiss in the secluded area before moving away from each other, Bakura visibly red, even from where Haga stood, and Marik looking quite happy with himself. The two then began walking again and turned to enter the school, Bakura spotted Haga and gave him a quick smile before they continued on, seemingly just as friends.

'Woah! I didn't know Marik and Bakura wer-' Ryuzaki cut off as he received a sharp elbow to the ribs from Haga.

'Shut up you idiot.' Haga hissed, glancing around at the few students still outside that may have overheard Ryuzaki's outburst.

'What?' Ryuzaki asked, rubbing the area Haga had hit.

'Does it look like they wanted people to know?' Haga asked.

'I..guess not.' Ryuzaki mumbled, still annoyed about the attack.

'Come on, let's go inside.' Hinata suggested, as the bell sounded. Ryuzaki and Haga nodded and the three entered the school grounds and headed towards the big front doors.

* * *

><p>Haga sat with Ryuzaki and Hinata in their classroom during lunch. Hinata had been introduced to the class and was fitting in well with everyone.<p>

Ryuzaki was currently sat on his desk, explaining the different teachers to Hinata, giving advice on which ones to stay on the good side of, and which ones were a bit more lenient towards students. Hinata sat on the chair of the table beside his and was listening intently, while Haga wandered around the empty classroom, clearly bored by the conversation. He eventually walked back over to them and sat on the edge of Ryuzaki's desk.

'You okay?' Ryuzaki asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Haga replied, hiding the faint pink colour from his cheeks.

Ryuzaki nodded and awkwardly took his hand back, neither of them very used to their new relationship yet. Hinata smiled to herself at the two boys and began tidying the books on her desk.

The three looked up a moment later as they heard noises from down the corridor and after a minute Marik and Bakura came into view. They looked on curiously as Marik spotted them and guided Bakura into the classroom.

'Is everything alright?' Ryuzaki asked uncertainly, seeing Bakura's upset state.

Marik shook his head as he removed his arm from around Bakura's shoulders and pulled over a chair for him. 'Some guy was at him.' He said, leaning against one of the windowsills of the classroom. 'We were walking down the hallway and he just came over and grabbed Bakura and started yelling at him to give him his lunch money.' He continued. 'It was so cliché.'

Bakura chuckled very lightly at Marik's comment, though he still looked very upset, and his cheeks were stained with tears.

'Do you know who it was?' Haga asked.

Marik folded his arms and shook his head. 'No, but apparently he did the same thing to Yugi.' He said.

'Haven't any teachers stepped in?' Haga asked.

Bakura shrugged. 'Doesn't look like it.' He said.

'Do they ever?' Ryuzaki pointed out.

They all sat in silence for a few moment before Haga slid off the table.

'Where're you going?' Ryuzaki asked.

'I need to get some books from my locker.' He replied.

'Oh right.'

Haga nodded before turning and walking out of the classroom, giving Bakura a small smile as he went.

'Are you alright now?' Hinata asked gently, walking over and kneeling beside Bakura, who nodded.

'Yeah, it was just a shock, y'know?' He replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

Ryuzaki watched them talk for a moment before feeling Marik stare at him. 'What?' He asked, turning to face the male.

'You're just letting Haga go by himself?' He asked.

Ryuzaki frowned. 'Yeah.' He said. 'What's the problem? It's school, not a dark alley.' He shrugged.

Marik rolled his eyes. 'Moron.' He muttered.

Ryuzaki scowled at him.

'Didn't you hear anything we said? That guy went for Yugi, and then Bakura. You're not worried he's gonna do the same to him?' Marik said, glaring at Ryuzaki, who blinked, before jumping off the table and walking swiftly out the door.

'Idiot.' Marik mumbled.

Bakura smiled at him as Hinata sat back down on her chair. 'Go easy on him.' He smiled.

Marik rolled his eyes but remained silent.

Ryuzaki walked quickly down the hall, looking around for Haga. He knew where his locker was but couldn't help looking up and down the other corridors as he walked, in case the guy Marik had talked about had found him.

As he turned down yet another corridor, he paused as he heard faint noises coming from down the next one. He listened intently as he began walking again, trying to recognise the voices. He frowned as he heard the gruff, angry sounding voice, not being able to think of who it could be. He turned the corner quickly, finally reaching the rows of lockers for his year and his eyes widened. At the end of the hall, stood the rough-looking teen, presumably older than himself, holding his fist up to a surprisingly calm-looking Haga.

'Don't get smart with me, kid!' The male barked.

Haga smirked. 'Wouldn't dream of it.' He heard him reply.

At this, the other teen pulled back his fist, ready to strike.

Ryuzaki broke into a run, hurtling down the corridor at full speed, before crashing into the older male and knocking him flat on his back.

'Ryuzaki! What are yo-' Haga was cut off as Ryuzaki received a punch to the stomach from the other teen.

He clutched his stomach for a moment before launching himself again at the male, who had managed to get to his feet in the meantime, this time knocking him into the lockers, before punching him.

'Stay away from my friends.' He growled.

The male snorted and pushed Ryuzaki off him before attempting to punch him again, but Ryuzaki dodged the fist and managed to punch him in the stomach as he had done.

Haga stared in disbelief at the fight, as other students began to gather around them, clearly attracted by the commotion on their way back from their lunch.

Ryuzaki winced in pain from the first punch as he stepped away from the older teen, who didn't fail to notice the opening, and punched him again, this time hitting him square in the face. Blood trickled down Ryuzaki's face as he stumbled, before glaring at the guy once again and throwing his own punch back, catching him off balance and causing him to stagger as well.

The crowd cheered as they watched the two fly at each other again, each intent on causing the other as much pain as possible, until a teacher appeared at the end of the corridor. The other students quickly dispersed and headed to their classrooms. This went unnoticed by the two as they continued to fight.

'Stop this at once!' A voice screeched, but the sound barely reached them.

Two more teachers appeared and hurriedly restrained the students, preventing them from throwing anymore punches.

'What in blazes is going on here?' The first teacher demanded.

'He..started it.' Ryuzaki panted.

'What are you talking about? This guy just attacked me outta nowhere.' The other growled.

Ryuzaki threw him a scathing look. 'Because you were about to punch him.' He barked, nodding at Haga.

'No I wasn't!' The other male hissed.

'Yes you were.' Haga interjected, staring in horror at the blood running down Ryuzaki's face. 'And you did the same thing to our other friends earlier.' Haga continued, tearing his stare away from his friend to look at the teachers.

'Well that does not condone this kind of violence. We'll look into the matter straight away.' The teacher spoke without sympathy for the obvious injuries on the students' faces and began marching down the corridor. 'Come on. You two clean yourselves up then go straight to the principal's office.' She ordered. 'And you.' She added, looking back at Haga. 'Find the friends you talked about and bring them to the principal's office as well' She said before she began walking again.

The other two teachers let go of the students, watching them warily as they lead them towards the nearest bathrooms so they could wipe the blood off their faces.

Ryuzaki looked back at Haga before skipping past the teachers and walking back to him. 'Are you okay?' He asked.

'I'm the one who should be asking that!' Haga exclaimed. 'What did you do that for?' He asked.

Ryuzaki smiled slightly. It was rare that Haga ever looked quite this frantic. 'I'd never let someone hurt you.' He replied, tilting his head to the side and smiling. 'I told you that before.' He added, looking somewhat awkward.

Haga blushed. 'It was still no reason to get yourself hurt for.' He said.

'Awh c'mon, I got some decent punches in.' Ryuzaki grinned. Haga rolled his eyes.

'Hey, if you don't mind.' One of the teachers called.

Ryuzaki sighed. 'Yeah, yeah.' He said. He smiled once again at Haga before turning and heading to the bathrooms.

Haga sighed as he watched Ryuzaki walk before he turned as well and went to find Bakura and Yugi.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki walked with Haga and Hinata after school, a bandage over his nose and another on his cheek.<p>

'Your parents are going to freak.' Haga sighed, breaking the silence.

'Did the school say they were gonna call them?' Hinata asked.

Ryuzaki nodded. 'Yeah, they won't be too happy.' He sighed. 'But what was I s'posed to do? Let him hit you? And let him keep tormenting other students? At least he's been suspended now.'

Haga sighed but didn't reply.

Ryuzaki looked quickly around, and seeing they were far enough away from their school, slipped his hand around Haga's. Haga didn't look at him, but held his hand tighter.

Ryuzaki smiled and they continued towards their houses.

* * *

><p>Once outside Haga's house, they let go of each other's hands.<p>

'I'll text you later.' Ryuzaki assured him.

Haga nodded, before hugging him.

Ryuzaki blinked and hugged him back.

'Thanks for today.' Haga mumbled, before moving away from him. 'And don't ever do it again.' He added sternly.

Ryuzaki laughed and kissed him on the cheek. 'I'll see you later.' He said, before turning and continuing with Hinata towards his own house.

Haga smiled to himself before walking up the path to his house.

* * *

><p><em>Well, hope you all enjoyed that! :P Hah. :P<em>


End file.
